


My Naked Neighbor

by Lishah21



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Clarke, Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Neighbors, Photographer Lexa, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sad Clarke, Sad Lexa, Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishah21/pseuds/Lishah21
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a 27 year old artist who has shit luck with love. With only less than 8 months to fall in love with the right person in order to avoid being arranged to be married to someone her parents have picked out, Clarke is literally on the verge of setting a bomb off trying to find the right one for reasons only know to her. That's until she leaves her door open one day for the delivery man to place her frames in her home for easy access, she didn't expect to find something else entirely. A very naked woman hiding behind the door, her neighbor from across that she had never met. And the last thing Clarke expected, was to be asking for help from the naked brunette herself.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Blue. Green. Purple. The painting still didn't make sense to her eyes and the strokes on it was purely pathetic. Frustrated was the word that came to mind, and her work was becoming her frustration. Clarke Griffin never gets frustrated when it comes to painting and drawing or sculpting or whatever form of art comes to mind. It was truly pathetic. Clarke, was the best at what she does, simply because she loves her job and her works of art that she creates from her mind and soul. But now, these past few weeks, she really felt like burning her apartment down to the ground. Clarke sighed and walked over to her kitchen counter, pouring the next cup of coffee and returns to her studio space. She was luck when she bought the apartment, only having two lofts meaning she had one and her neighbor next door had one as well. Her apartment was big, a studio apartment which had everything in it, a kitchen, a balcony and a huge living area where her bed was placed against the wall and everything else in the room was there. Clarke walked out onto her balcony, finally airing her paint of a smell apartment and stared down towards the streets of Hollywood, California. The land of dreams she called it. And it truly was. She was always around and about, heading to San Francisco or heading to Las Vegas, Nevada for her showcases, and she was definitely living the dream of an artist. Only problem was, she wasn't getting any younger, and her love life sucks.

 

Clarke scowled to herself, remembering how she recently broke up with her ex-boyfriend of two years, who was a hotshot lawyer, without feelings and only wanted to concentrate on his work, therefore, ultimately neglecting her. That wasn't the worst of it. Three days later after her break up, her wonderful loving parents decides to play cupid with her and give her an ultimatum. 'You have until the end of the year to find your soulmate honey. Or you can be married to the person we pick for you since you have such a mess with the people you date. Even your friends think you need a better date.' Clarke mimicked her mother's words out loud to thin air, clearly her frustrations getting the best of her. So, technically, she has less than 8 months to find herself a person to live the rest of her life with and hopefully persuade her parents to be a little easy on her with the grandkids topic. They only meant well, she knew, and that they wanted her to be happy, but sometimes, she just needed a break from life, a break from the world, to be able to find her own path in life. That's what she believed her life was supposed to be like. But life always had other plans. Just then, her handphone rings and as expected, it's none other than her wonderful mother on the phone.

 

"Clarke sweetie!!"�

 

"Argh! mom... please... don't call me that. You make it sound like I'm still 10 years old." Clarke sighs.

 

"Oh relax. Your still my baby girl in my eyes. Anyways, your father and I have a little surprise for you. And I'm sure you would like him too. He's got blue eyes like you, tall dark brown hair... ooh and he's got a clean..."�

 

"MOM!" Clarke hollers into the phone, sighing heavily before putting the phone back to her ears.

 

"Clarke... we only want what's best for you. I'm not saying you're not capable of finding your own, but if you had any luck, you would be married by now. Your father and I ain't getting younger. And if your father wasn't sick...look, all I'm saying is that I think your father and I would like to see you happy for once Clarke."�

 

"Mom... I'll be fine. Just take care of dad as best as you can and I'll see him next weekend okay? Just let me handle my own life and affairs. Please?"�

 

"Alright sweetie. Talk to you soon. Love you." Her mother sighs over the phone.

 

"I love you too mom. Bye."�

 

Clarke hangs up the phone, and lets the tear she's been holding back slip. Life was never fair to be honest. She had spent most of her time trying to please everyone else, that she left her own vulnerable go. She never expected her father to fall ill, and with the current sessions he's been going to about his illness, Clarke couldn't bear the thought of it. She knew she was being selfish in denying her father the chance to send her off to the person of her dreams, but was she even capable of loving anymore? She had no idea. Roan wasn't the man of her dreams. She wondered why she even loved him in the first place. He wasn't someone to spend the rest of her life we. And so she left. Clarke spent the next few months alone, moping in her apartment until her best friends came along and kicked her out to have some fun. She spent nights partying, drinking her wits out until she started on her paintings in her drunken haze, and she became the best artist in California. Living the dream life. A lonely one that is.

 

Clarke walks back inside, realizing her pack of cigarettes have finished, she decides to take a walk to the convenience store nearby. Locking up her apartment and slipping her keys in her pocket, Clarke walks around the railings to head down the stairs when she hears giggles and items breaking inside the apartment opposite of hers. Clarke always wondered what went on inside those walls. She has never seen the person living next door ever since she moved here, only hearing rumors from the landlord lady that the woman who lived there had a weird job which required beautiful woman by the bucket loads to come over almost every day. Clarke didn't complain for her mysterious neighbor was pretty quiet at night, never making a sound on her weird job, yet, she always heard the sounds of woman inside in the day, and total silence at night. She never left her apartment often either unless it was to get the mail, shopping for groceries if she was in the mood to cook, or she had her showcases that required her to spend the day at the gallery but other than that, she never really associate with the people in the apartment building.

 

A few times she had heard the person arguing behind closed doors when Clarke came home, but other times, she would hear crying. Most nights it would be quiet and in the days, it would be blaring with loud music. But for the whole year, she had never seen her mysterious neighbor. Mrs. Patasky would tease her at times to talk to her neighbor, stating she was a kind and humble bachelorette. But Clarke wasn't into the dating mood, or even friendly enough to say hi, afraid of disrupting her neighbors work or whatever she did and Clarke just let it go on from there.

 

Sliding her way out and down the streets, Clarke picks up a few items here and there, buying her coffee from the usual coffee joint just two blocks away, picking up junk food and pastries, before heading to the convenient store and purchasing her cigarettes and cokes before heading back home. See, she had a thing for being a hopeless idiot who stuffed herself with unhealthy food when her ideas didn't come to her for her paintings, and worst of all things, when her mother calls, it drives her up the wall. Clarke knew her comfort food was the unhealthiest diet in the world, and yes, she needed to stop living like that. But right now, she couldn't be bothered. She was going home, to wallow in self pity and watch Netflix all day and night until something pops into her brain and she would start the cycle all over again on repeat. Raven would kill her for living such a crappy lifestyle. She had the money, the looks, that brains. But all that she didn't have was the love to fill the empty void in her heart.

 

"Clarke!" Clarke stops at the foot of the steps which led to the apartment entrance, and she turns around to find the mail man, whom had been chasing her for the longest of times, yet, Clarke always rejected him. Not that she didn't like him, she just didn't feel anything for him.

 

"Finn. How can I help you today?"�

 

"Your delivery for your frames are in. I can help carry it up the stairs to your place if you let me?" Finn Collins smiled the biggest smile, his floppy brown hair flowing in the wind and she sighed at the man. He was pretty attractive for a mail man, not surprised he would stick to a job like this because of the perks and benefits of the job, but he said he enjoyed it completely.

 

"Ummmmm...yeah okay. I'll head up first and leave the door open for you to put the frames in the doorway. And uh, shut the door on the way out."�

 

"Sure thing my lady."� Finn winks and disappears back to his truck, making Clarke shake her head and make her way back up the stairs towards her apartment.

 

She wished that they could have an elevator, but because the building only catered to the big studio apartments, they decided to leave the middle of the building for the stairs and the apartment space would be two for each level. Clarke made her way up the stairs with her hands full, struggling with the keys and stumbled into her own apartment when she struggled to get the door open, the ladies who had been standing outside the door had all disappeared, and Clarke didn't need to worry about someone coming in to steal from her place. Placing her loot on the kitchen island, Clarke got to work unpacking her stuff and putting things away, leaving out the pastries that consisted of donuts and fruit tarts, éclairs and chocolate rolls, smiling at herself on how proud she id for buying these delicious devils, and she grabbed the coffee from the side and brought it into the living room.

 

Just as she turned towards the door, Clarke all but stopped in her tracks. Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open at the sight, and Clarke thought she might literally just die in that very moment. The door to her apartment was closed, and what stood at the door was the most gorgeous being she had ever seen in her life. And not just gorgeous. The brown-haired woman was all so very much naked. Here in her apartment, Clarke never ever in her lifetime saw a naked, tanned woman with a butt that would fit her hands perfectly, her skin that could set fire to the rain, would ever set foot in her apartment. The huge tattoo that ran down the brunette's back was undeniably artistic and beautiful, whoever drew that onto her back was a true artist. Clarke couldn't move, couldn't breathe, afraid that if she did, the god like creature standing at her door would disappear on sight. But her view of the women back didn't last long, when the sound of an angry woman's voice filled the air from the other side of the door, and the naked brunette spun around, giving Clarke full view of her front.

 

Clarke died instantly inside, her eyes now pried open fully to the max. "What.. the... fuck?"� Clarke whispered to herself.

 

Not only did the brunette have the most perfect breast size, not too big, not too small, her green eyes the same color as the tress in a forest took her breath away when they landed on each other. Despite the glasses on, this woman was pure and raw in every element that existed in her entire painting career, or no, life she could say. The killer jawline, cute nose, her nipples that were hard due to the cold and the shaved mound on the front made the fire in Clarke's belly burst into bigger flames. Holy fucking shit!

 

"Clarke right? Sorry to uh...intrude. I needed a quick getaway and I saw your door open. I hope you don't mind me hiding behind this door for a little while? Just until the crazy woman leaves of course."�

 

If this was heaven, Clarke was swimming in it. The way the gorgeous brunette pronounced her name with the click of the 'k' that rolled of her tongue easily, the way she spoke to her was so soft, yet pleading and demanding all at the same time, made Clarke's throat dry up as bad as the Saharan dessert. She was perfect.

 

"uhhhh... uhhhh... uhhhh...yeah sureeee."� Clarke stuttered out her words, her eyes never blinking.

 

"Yeah. Ummmm..." The woman looks down at her own naked form, and blushes explicitly, having just realized then that she was naked. Full on naked. "Right. I don't usually do this but uh... desperate times calls for desperate needs. You uh... don't mind right? I mean seeing that you're an artist, I can safely assume you have seen naked bodies before? Or do I need to cover up to prevent any further distractions and give myself some dignity since I already have none left coming into your apartment unannounced and hiding out." the woman was speaking so fast, Clarke mentally scolded herself for finding the naked woman cute in her apartment.

 

"Jesus! stop. Just um... Just... use the apron on the rack there. It'll cover your front at least..." Clarke stutters and looks away, pointing at the rack beside the woman, and peaks over when she sees the brunette slipping on her lovely apron, covering her front up at least.

 

"I promise I'll get this washed. I mean uhhh thank you. For... letting me borrow it."� The brunette rests herself against the pillar that leads to the kitchen, and Clarke turns back to face her, before biting her lip and smiling.

 

Clarke would never allow such a thing to happen. Well, in the case of someone needing to hide, especially her apartment, but, the brunette before her was inexplicably different, making her heart turn up and down in waves that crash around in the ocean storm. Clarke found her intriguing really, and she wanted to know about her, therefore letting her stay.

 

It's no problem. At least do I get an introduction as to why your hiding in my place at least?" Clarke walks over to hand the brunette a coke bottle, the one she just bought earlier and the brunette thanks her softly.

 

"Well for starters, my name is Lexa. I live across from you. And yes, for my situation here, my models decided to be an ass to me today and they stripped me, taking my clothes away because they thought it was funny even when I tried to run, only to have one of their girlfriends come looking for me, thinking I'm having a good time with my models when in actuality the model whose girlfriend thinks its me, is actually having an affair with a man. So, Ms 'you stole my girl you whore' is looking to kill me. I for one, refuse to get into a fight with a body builder of a butch. Not that I'm being a bitch or what since I'm really that gay of a lesbian, and I saw your door open but nobody inside, and I ran for my life, while the other girls went running. Just pray that she doesn't burn my things to the ground."� Lexa spoke again, a little slower but still Clarke felt as if she was trying to match a bullet train going by.

 

"Right... what exactly do you do that you require models?"� Clarke perks up an eyebrow at Lexa, clearly interested in the topic if her naked neighbor.

 

"I'm a photographer. People call me for photoshoots and stuff and I have my own showcases and such, so this time it required me to have a theme of ladies being in the jungle as Amazon Warriors."� Lexa causally shrugs her shoulders and sits her naked butt on the island chair, making Clarke choke on her coffee as she was given full view of Lexa's clean shaved vagina and she had to look away.

 

Lexa pushed her glasses up at first, wondering why Clarke had choked on her drink, and immediately looked between her legs, and she crossed it so as to avoid sending the blonde beauty to an early grave from choking at the sight of her still almost naked form. Clarke was sweating. This Lexa, her neighbor that was never ever seen before, was a fucking goddess sitting on her chair, that one chair in her kitchen with such grace and beauty, her posture so straight and respectful, Clarke even wondered if this woman ever relaxed. But the way she drank her coke, with the tilt of her head, Clarke swore upon her grandmothers grave she was a perfect specimen for art. She mentally kicked herself for dismissing Mrs Patasky's words about her next-door neighbor being a hot one, she was a god like angel sent down from heaven.

 

"So... Clarke. What do you do besides painting? Hardly ever see you around."� Lexa spoke first, and Clarke wished she could keep it quiet for ears bled at the angels voice.

 

"Well uh... yeah... I paint for a living. Since you already know I'm an artist, I have my own showcases every few months and also plan on having my own gallery one day. I work for Arts&Arts Gallery."�

 

"Wait... you're thee Clarke Griffin? As in thee Wanheda? The Griffin symbol?" Clarke was astounded.

 

Nobody knew who she actually was. People only thought of her artist name as Wanheda, and no one ever actually knew her real name. Or better yet ever taken notice of her Griffin symbol at the end of her paintings where she signed her name. But Lexa here, the mysterious woman, knew so much more about her. And the excitement in her eyes made Clarke's heart flutter, no one actually taking that much interest in her ever before.

 

"Yeah... that's me. How did you know?"�

 

"Ah well. I was one of the photographers at one of your events. Marcus Kane is your boss am I right?"�

 

"Yeah. Wow. I can't believe we never actually met..."�

 

Shouts came from behind the door, and clearly a scuffle and insults came right after, girls screaming and running away from Lexa's apartment. Lexa gave the stupidest of grins as Clarke raised an eyebrow at her, and after the arguments died down, Lexa jumps off the seat gracefully, causing Clarke to stare with wide eyes again that her naked back and butt was in full view again. She thanked whatever body builder Girlfriend of her models to come after her for a miscommunication and she got the chance to see the specimen before her. Lexa peeped through the hole and she unlocked the door to take a peek with her head sticking out to double check.

 

"Well, the coast is clear and my apartment looks trashed but thanks anyway for letting me hide out here for a bit." Before Clarke could say anything more, Lexa takes off her apron and places it back on the hangar before looking at Clarke with a smile, her glasses being pushed up and her naked front on full view again. Clarke really wanted to die right now. "Oh these are yours. The mail man must've left it outside for you. Huh... never did the mail man deliver right to my door."�

 

Lexa brings in the packaged frames and sets it to the side, Clarke having a hard time walking up towards the door itself, almost missing her footing on the small steps that led up and Clarke struggled to calm her nerves.

 

"Yeah... they are... he... must be something." Clarke pulls out the stupidest smile she could ever master.

 

"Oh well. Thanks for letting me hide out. Hopefully our meeting next time won't involve me being naked in your apartment. Well, I'll make it up to your right now with food and such butttt... I have a thrashed studio to fix. See ya around... ClarKe." Lexa emphasizes on the 'K' again and Clarke was left holding her door to prevent her knees from buckling under her.

 

"Uhhhhh... bye."�

 

Clarke watches as Lexa sways her hips, her butt on full display and turns around one more time to face front, her breasts showing to the world, leaving Clarke holding her breath when she caught the wink and smirk that Lexa gave before the door closed. Clarke knew at that very moment, she wished she left her door closed.

 

Because now, she was thoroughly fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 times the charm.

“You’re kidding me right Clarke? Are you really going to be fucking blinded by this?”

“Don’t start with me on that shit Raven. I told you over the phone. My gay hot, not to mention drop dead gorgeous neighbour that I never spoke to, ever, before, will not be the subject of my artwork Raven. And no. I will not lust over her like a high school frat boy out for the kill to have a pussy in my bed. If you’re so interested in her, why don’t you walk over and ask her out?” Clarke sighs and drops back onto the couch.

“Nope. You are the miserable one. Not me. Come on Clarke! She’s hot, smart, naked, a photographer, sexy, naked and drop dead gorgeous. Even I have a hard time trying to wipe that image out if my mind if I were you.”

Clarke groans. Her best friend since college, the one and only Raven Fucking Reyes, as what she always addresses when she enters the room, a fiery hot Latina woman with the smarts of Einstein himself was teasing her to no end. Raven had been there with her throughout the years, being her shoulder to cry on, her smoke buddy, her getaway partner in crime. They shared a bond so strong, they could practically be called sisters. Their other best friend was away on her own honeymoon and Clarke only had Raven left to come and visit whenever she needed a listening ear. And now, a few days after her naked drop dead gorgeous neighbor had taken up residence in her apartment for a short amount of time, was already engraved in her head, and she just had to have Raven over to spill the information. Lexa. The name never stopped repeating from the day she knew about her, and no doubt was she in a lot of trouble. She couldn’t get her out if her mind and despite her being Bisexual to begin with, Lexa wouldn’t want to be with the likes of a woman like her. She was way out of her league to even be looking at the brunette herself.

“Hello??? Earth to Clarke? Stop dreaming about her and ask her out!” Raven waved her hand in front of her face, only for Clarke to swat it away.

“Don’t be a dick. Since you’re such a proud Mary, why don’t you fucking ask her out?” Clarke folded her arms and smirked.

“Fine. I will.” Raven smirked back bigger and proceeded to head towards the door, stopping right before the handle and turns back around to look back at Clarke. “You sure you won’t be jealous Clarke?” Raven wiggles her eyebrows.

“Fuck you. I know that look. Go get the fucking pizza and hurry your sorry ass back here. And leave the door open. Thanks to you knocking over my can of paint, the windows open ain’t helping either!” Clarke hollers before turning back around to place her paint stained carpet near the window.

“Jesus woman. Take a fucking chill pill. I’m going bitch. Be back in a bit.” Raven waves and leaves the door open and walks away.

Raven was a clumsy mess as what Clarke had quoted when they met one time at the bar. Raven was carrying a tray of drinks, only to slip and fall in the club, throwing the drinks in the air and ended up having to spend extra on paying back for the broken glass. But that was nothing. What ran through her mind the past few days was Always on her mind. Lexa. Her body that was a work of art. Clarke never felt such a strong connection in her life ever before to a person. And Lexa, she took her breath away. There was something about her that Clarke found so mysterious, so raw and pure, so alive, Clarke thought she was losing her mind. She called Raven the minute she had shut the door the other day after Lexa had taken refuge, and Raven made the comment that she was whipped for one, and secondly, it was the connection of soulmates. That if they felt a rush of feelings and emotions, that was the connection that was needed to bring them together. But Clarke, as usual, dismisses it for Raven was always high as a kite on booze, her own mother was afraid that the fiery Latina would kill herself someday over alcohol poisoning.

But Clarke simply couldn’t lay to rest those green orbs that plagued her mind, seeing the pain, the playfulness, the interest of her art. Clarke couldn’t let herself feel. Not for her. She barely knew her and she was only her neighbor. Nothing more. Clarke sighed as she looked out the window again. She was running out of time. She needed to find the right one to marry. So, her father could live his final wish. Even with the statistics showing a good sign of him making it, she didn’t know if the surgery would do him good. With his failing heart, she needed to make an effort to find the right person to settle down with, and her Father would live the dream of walking his daughter down the aisle on her happiest moment in life, being married to the person she truly loved. But she really really had no help and idea on how to find a perfect match for herself. Social dating apps sucked so much these days, it wasn’t funny. Clarke had gotten herself plenty of people from both genders to go out on dates, but majority were looking for good times and great taste.

And Clarke hated it. As she continued scanning through her options in her mind, she was shocked out of her mind when the door slammed and Clarke sighed. Raven really was an idiot. A loud one as well.

“Raven! For fuck sakes…” Clarke begins to rant when she turns around to let her jaw drop to the ground.

It wasn’t Raven after all. Standing there, looking through the peeping hole was none other than her glorious goddess of Olympus itself. Lexa… and clearly naked again. The same beautiful skin and toned muscles had Clarke wiping the drool from the side of her mouth. Clarke wondered why Lexa had that effect on her, not that she hasn’t seen naked woman before, but here again, in this same situation, Clarke was lusting over her. Her mind spirals around, brandishing everything in front of her into her mind, and when she finally found the voice to speak, she knew she was going to make a fool of herself.

“Llllleeeexxxxxaaaa?” Clarke stuttered.

“Oh! Hi Clarke! Sorry again for barging in like this. Your door was open again and I needed a quick getaway.” Lexa in all her glorious form was turning to face her, her glasses again settled on the bridge of her nose, her beautiful green eyes staring right at her and Lexa didn’t hesitate to take the apron from its original place and she wore it to cover her front. At least…

“Uhhhh that’s fine. What did you do this time?” Clarke looks away for a second and clears her throat, trying desperately to calm her racing heart and cool the heat that had sudden flushed across her face.

“Right… uh as I said the last time… my models are being a dick. Male models this time. They um… sorta took my clothes when I was sleeping last night, and they said they wanted me to join in the fun since they claimed me wearing a sweater and black jeans was way too nerdy and covered for the likes of my graciously toned body. As they quoted of course. And they actually wanted to have an orgy with me after the photoshoot. And before they could get naughty with me, I ran for my life.” Lexa shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat at the same stool she sat in the last time, but making sure to cross her legs to avoid Clarke actually having a heart attack.

“Why are your models being dicks all of a sudden?” Clarke walks around the couch over towards the kitchen and retrieves a beer bottle from the fridge and hands it to Lexa. “And who said anything about seeking refuge in my apartment again?” Clarke raises an eyebrow.

“First of all, they are being dicks for a very long time. My hideaway place is usually the roof, the other door to the left, but Mrs. Patasky had sealed it off, saying that people in the next building kept seeing a naked woman sitting there all the time and complained and so I had nowhere else to run to. My boss is a bitch to say the least. I’ve been trying to quit my job working for her, but because I was suckered into signing a contract with her company, I’m pretty much stuck for the next year. And to top it all off, she has been using these models to so call “crack me” as a way of saying that if they can get in my pants, her daughter can get in my pants as well. So, she’s been paying them shitloads more to get me to submit to my so-called urges that never happens. It’s really lame and stupid but yeah. And I am sorry again for barging in like this.”

Clarke gulps down, having had full view of Lexa’s bare back and butt, clearly her ears were red enough and she pulls her golden locks of hair to cover them up before folding her arms and standing in front of Lexa.

“Can’t you sue your boss or something?”

“Tried. Only to have it backfired in my face. She’s a lawyer come photo gallery owner. I was in need of a job and I was desperate. So walah! Here I am.” Lexa takes a sip from her beer, and Clarke stared at the bobbing of her throat as the liquid went down, making Clarke think of explicit things she would like to do to her. Shut up your thoughts Clarke.

“Well… I wish I could help you but I don’t know any lawyers…..” Before Clarke could finish her sentence, Raven bursts through the front down, singing away as if she was the only one around, and three big boxes of pizza in hand before she stops dead in her tracks.

“HOLY FUCKING CHRIST OF MOTHER MARY! CLARKE! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOUR DATING YOUR NEIGHBOR? WHO IS NAKED AND HELLO MY LADY!” Raven hollers and squeals, making Lexa choke on her beer, Clarke all but wanted to murder the woman herself.

“Raven! We’re jot deaf and no, we are not dating. And don’t you there use mother Mary or Jesus Christ in your fucking language woman.” Clarke bites back, for some reason wanting to give Lexa an impression that she was somewhat a saint even though Lexa found it bullshit.

“Jesus… okay okay. But still… I am Clarke’s best friend and getaway bitch, and the name is Raven Reyes. Pleasure to meet you hot stuff and will you go out on a date with me?” Lexa looked at Clarke before taking Raven’s hand to shake and smirked.

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Reyes.” Lexa nods her head at Raven who was already checking the woman out.

“Damn… talk about posh spice girl here griff! So… about the date? Yay or nay?” Raven wiggles her eyebrows at Lexa, who was clearly looking at Raven with a one of a kind look, deliberating in her mind on whether she would actually take up the offer or no.

Clarke stares at her best friend in disbelief, wondering why she even had her over, and Lexa was really close to pushing Raven’s face away from her at how close she was being, intruding on her already unwelcome space. Clarke was eyeing the knives placed around her kitchen, wondering why all of a sudden her desire to keep Lexa for herself had seeped into her heart. Jealousy. Why was she jealous? She shouldn’t be feeling this way. She barely knew her. She should let Raven date her. Take her out. Yet right now, she was watching Raven burning in flames.

“I… uh… don’t do dating. Sorry… Raven. You look like the nice person you are but I’m not your kind of girl. Perhaps maybe I could hook you up with other men or women. I’m pretty handy at that really.” Lexa smiles, and Raven shoots Clarke a look, making Clarke purse her lips together having been rejected.

“Uhhhhhhhhh…. That’s fine. I can find dates for myself. Hey… you hook people up for a living?” Clarke was slow to catch on, only then realising that Raven had a mischievous grin to her face.

“Uhhhh well…. I don’t hook people up. I mean my sister runs the largest dating website in the country.. so I sorta help people once in a while find dates and pick the best ones using her website. It’s a hobby of mine. Only reason I do it is to get free food and drinks and to have some fun outside of work. Why?” Lexa perks up an eyebrow at Raven, who swings around and grabs the top pizza box and hands it to Lexa.

“You my dear loving Clarke’s neighbor, is needed off your services.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! RAVEN! NO!” Clarke immediately goes over to grab at Raven, who was quick to hide behind Lexa, shifting from side to side to avoid being killed by Clarke.

“Children… calm down. I am naked and I refuse to die naked.” Lexa muses, and Clarke all but widens her eyes and Raven sticks her tongue out.

“Sorry Lexa. But my friend is being a dick. My apologies for having a lab rat like her over.” Clarke glares at Raven, who folds her arms and smiles mischievously, keen on getting Clarke into a load of trouble. Or help at this point.

“What Clarke means to say is that she would gladly appreciate your help in helping her find Mr. or Mrs. Right so she can get married and live happily ever after. Am I right Clarke?”

“Shut it Raven.” Clarke tries to get over Lexa, but slips and falls into her embrace.

Clarke was in full view of Lexa’s naked breast that was barely hidden behind the apron’s opening, and with Lexa’s strong arms holding her own to prevent her from falling. Clarke swore she was going to kill Raven, but all that happened next took her breath away. Clarke turns to look up at Lexa, her beautiful green eyes were staring down at her, the glasses giving that certain glint to her eye, or that Clarke was just imagining things on her own for she couldn’t help but feel the connection flowing through each other’s eyes. Time had stopped completely, the air stalled around them and only the flicker of eyes from their lips and back up to eyes were the only movement happening in the room. Hearts were thumping so loud, Clarke and Lexa thought their ears would burst.

“Okay soooooo I’m gonna go. And you two can continue eye fucking each other and maybe christen this house as well while you’re at it. Toodles.” Clarke spins around, having been kicked out from her trance, but Raven already made it to the door and slammed it shut, leaving Clarke alone again with Lexa.

“Well… she is something. Your uh… Raven.” Lexa was clearly embarrassed and beat red, Clarke runs her fingers through her hair to calm her racing heart from earlier.

“Yeah… uh… she’s annoying really. So, yeah. I’m totally sorry about her. I’ll be sure to kick her ass for you once she comes back.”

“Actually… I’m interested to know as to why she asked me about you trying to find the right lifelong partner. She was pretty adamant on you getting yourself someone than her, whom I know her type is the one to sleep around with someone for the night and be done with it. But you, I can tell your ain’t the type. So care to share?” Lexa smiles, and Clarke sighs, knowing that Lexa was pretty smart and perceptive.

“It’s complicated… My uh… mother gave me a timeline to find someone to date and fall in love, or by the end of the year I will have to marry someone of her choice. Well, my parents choice. Yeah… its nothing.” Clarke waves it off, not needing anyone else to feel sorry and pity for her situation at hand.

“Well… seeing that my sister wouldn’t care if I used her awesome dating site, let me make you a deal.” Lexa stands to walk over to Clarke.

“And that is?” Clarke perks up an eyebrow at Lexa, clearly interested and curios.

“You let me stake out in your apartment, I’ll throw in money for takeout’s and drinks with whatever other food, and you let me stay here when I needed a run, and in return, I’ll make use of the resources I have to find you the perfect dates to go out with until you find the right one and you my dear neighbour, won’t have to marry someone you don’t know and let your mom pick the ugly useless ones. What say you? You in?” Lexa sticks out her pinkie finger, smiling at Clarke with all the genuinely and heavenly smile of hers, and Clarke all but wraps her own pinkie around Lexa’s finger.

She knew deep down she didn’t like her mother’s choices, and she knew time was ticking by if she didn’t find herself someone who would truly love her. She was doing this for her father. If he is happy, then so will she. Clarke smiles and nods, knowing that her friendship with Lexa had taken an unexpected turn, but at this point, she was simply grateful for the fact that Lexa didn’t press on for more information, simply smiling and keeping a cool head, knowing that it wasn’t her place to intrude. Never had she ever thought of becoming friends or business partners in her own dating game, and somehow, Clarke felt as if something unseen, some force of nature was at play here with her life. Perhaps, Lexa would be the one to help her with her dating problem, and when she does find the right match, she would be sure to help Lexa in every way of her own life.

“Deal. But at least when we do this, you’re not extremely naked? It’s um…distracting.” Clarke points her finger up and down.

“Relax Clarke. We’re both woman. My goodies are just a little extra benefit for the ladies. Anyways, when do you want to start this adventure of yours?” Lexa opens the box of pizza, taking out the meaty one and chowing down, her ass on full view, and Clarke struggles to contain the moan coming out from her throat.

“Tonight? If you’re free of course.”

“Well, judging by the fact that I don’t have clients until Tuesday, I’m free all weekend and Monday since today’s shoot is already done. Only editing of photos which only takes a couple of hours, and I should be knocking on your door by 7. Cool with that or do you need me over earlier?” Lexa chomps down on her pizza again, as if it was a normal day at home, and Clarke rubs her chin.

“Yeah… I can do 7. Thanks uh… yeah. Thanks.”

Lexa raises an eyebrow, her mouth full of food and crumbs rolling of the side of her mouth, looking glamorous still despite her toned figure, and Clarke thought she was the most adorable person in the world. Yet, those eyes held so much secrets, so much emotions that were obviously protected behind thick walls, Clarke wondered what she could possibly hide. Lexa finishes the food in her mouth and swallows before giving Clarke a goofy smile.

“Sure thang… neighbour. So, I’ll go now and finish up my shit, and tell Raven thanks for the pizza, I’ll find her a date as well if need be and throw in champagne too if she wants for it. And I’ll take these with me, throw it in the wash and I’ll be back by 7. See ya… Clarke.”

Clarke sees Lexa to the door, and with no decency again, Clarke found herself admiring Lexa’s back and butt this something, the little sparks fluttering around her heart and belly, wondering why Lexa was such a tease, yet at the same time, so kind, so heart-warming. Lexa was different than any person she had ever met in her entire life. And Clarke made it her mission to find out about Lexa while she could since she was going to spend a whole lot of time with her, and perhaps, if Lexa needed help, she would definitely return the favour.

“Hey Clarke…” Lexa hollers from her side of the door in her apartment.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t lock the doors.” Lexa winks and waves with her free hand, before shutting the door.

Clarke smiles to herself stupidly before she catches sight of Raven near the staircase, giving her the evillest smirk she could possibly master.

“So, make out and bang with amazon goddess yet?”

“Shut up Raven. You’re in deep shit.” Clarke walks back into her apartment, leaving the door open for Raven to follow before she retaliates.

“Oooooh burn me baby. Burn me to hell…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's going a little slow and lots of questions to be answered. But if you know me, I'll get to explainations soon enough :) next chapter will go a little deeper into Lexa's backstory and clexa gonna have some fun :) peace out :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you could be my friend... or more?

It was half an hour to 7 when Lexa switched off her computer. She was exhausted, tired and just wanted to close her eyes and sleep. Yet, she still had to go over next door to help her beautiful blonde neighbor. Clarke. Lexa thought back to the day she was being pulled by her models and almost thrown into her set, naked at that and she scurried away as fast as she could. She wished she hadn’t been so blind. That love was the answer to everything. Yet, it got her into a deeper hole, one that she couldn’t get out off. Lexa sighed and shifted back against her chair, taking off her glasses and rubbing her tired, sore and red eyes. Lexa gets up from her chair, walking towards the big window she had and steps outside onto the balcony, her eyes looking upon the city lights. She missed the times she travelled the world, taking beautiful photos of everything and anything, being free, being just herself. Nowadays, she felt as if she was nothing more than an empty vessel, controlled to do other’s work. She wondered why she made the deal with Nia Queen in the first place. The woman was a skank to begin with, and here she was, lost in the sea of hopelessness. Because she loved a woman with all her heart, she went to Nia to get a deal cut out for her, and only have everything be back fired.

She was forced to move here, set up her studio with all the cash in the world that anyone could ever have, but was bound to duty to the one person she hated so much more. And everything came with a price. Things had been on the down low for a while when she was busy going out and about with her photography events, but when Nia sent her a letter, requesting that she start on a new project to be showcased at Nia’s auditorium, Lexa had no choice but to oblige. Her theme was supposed to be wild, nude and exotic, per Nia’s request, but so far, she hasn’t found anything worth putting up for show. And if she didn’t have anything up for show, the consequences would destroy her forever. Not in terms of career, but in terms of everything else in her life. Her mother, her sister. They would perish without even knowing it, and Nia, she had made it her life’s mission to ensure that everything she did, would result in her marrying her daughter. Lexa let a tear fall, thinking about how the person she once loved died by Nia’s hand, yet Lexa couldn’t even get close to tearing her down, and when she tried, it resulted in her mother falling into a coma, her brain dead, yet her body still lying there in the hospital on life support, refusing to let her go as a reminder of her stupidity.

Again, Lexa blamed herself for all those times she made mistakes. Because of her blindness for love, she lost it all. But when she saw her blonde neighbor for the first time, Lexa never expected her heart to beat so alive again. The fluttering in her belly when Clarke looked at her all so differently, as if she was staring straight into her soul. Her crystal blue eyes and golden locks of hair. She looked so pure, so untouched, so beautiful. Lexa had never seen someone so beautiful as her I her entire life. Lexa couldn’t stop thinking about her for some reason, after their first unexpected encounter in her apartment, especially naked. Lexa had never seen someone look at her in such a way. If Anya was there beside her, she would have probably kicked her ass for not asking her out. But who’s to say, that she would ever go out with a crazy baby gay lesbian like her? Then there was Raven. She was a force to be reckon with. So forward, so fiery and strong with the language, she was a carbon copy of Anya. Only thing was, Anya had died her hair blonde, was sarcastic and a pain in her ass. She may be her you her younger sister, even with everything that happened, Anya never once blamed her for her mistakes. And if their mother was awake and healthy, she wouldn’t blame her either. But Lexa, she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, and always will.

Walking back inside the apartment, Lexa does her routine, switching off the stage lights, covering up her equipment and cameras, and walking towards the bathroom for a quick shower. The shower was her safe haven, for it was the only place she felt safe for she could lock the doors to it, and strips herself down, turning on hot scalding water before standing under it. She doesn’t feel the burns, despite her skin turning red and scalding her skin. It lets her wash away all the problems, all the pain, and all the sorrows temporarily before she has to face the world again. There are some days when things come to a standstill, and Lexa cries her heart out, wishing for things that will never happen, and for other times, she just wants to shut herself out temporarily. Just as she feels the burning of heat, her phone rings and she knows definitely who it is. Quickly washing her hair, her body and face, Lexa exits the shower and dries herself off, pulling on a simple black t-shirt and black sweat pants before walking over to grab her glasses and place her earpiece on, calling the person on the phone back.

“You did not just ignore my call?”

“Oh shut up An. I was in the shower. You know how to bitch at me when I do it to you. So shut it.” Lexa rolls her eyes and walks back out into her spacious living room.

“Jesus. What bit you in the ass?” Anya asked.

Anya was Lexa’s baby sister, only two years younger than her, and despite her recent thoughts of her sister being a smart mouth and sarcastic son of a bitch, Lexa loved her very much. Anya used to live with her before she got her own dating company set up, and she moved somewhere closer to her workplace in a smaller apartment, and was doing extremely well in her dating business, and Lexa was the one who came up with the name of her sisters dating online business. “Cupids Arrow”. True it sounded so cheesy, but it was doing way better than the other sites such as E-harmony, Tinder, and so on. She was rated the number one most successful company in helping people find their matches, and because Lexa gave the name, she was able to have access to the platform the same way as Anya did for her own purpose of getting herself to move on and meet her match. Of course, Lexa wasn’t interested. She was too caught up in her own problems to even believe in love again and now that Clarke needed help, she was willing to use it to help her.

“Nia started her shit again. Had to run naked to my neighbor across the stairs.” Lexa sighs.

“Again? Lexa… you have to do something about this. You can’t keep her stringing you along like that. She’s making use of you, for one, two, Ontari is at it again. She came to my office and threatened me that if you didn’t accept her proposal, she is going to call Nia down to your apartment herself.” Anya warns.

“Then let her come. I deal with her all the time anyway. She can’t stop me. She needs me too much to do anything stupid.” Lexa argues back, throwing her anger out.

“I know Lexa. But she is a powerful lawyer. We already lost mom… I don’t want to lose you either. Your all I got left in this world and I want you to be happy as well Lexa. For your sake, go and get help. Indra can help us. She just needs evidence…”

“Evidence that we don’t have Anya. I’ve tried digging around. She covered it up good. The one person who could have been a witness is long dead. And the only person who would have known too is mom. I’m under her contract which lasts until the end of the year. As long as Indra keeps that contract safe, I’ll be free when it reaches that point. Ontari can’t do any damage, Nia can’t touch me. If she changes it, she wouldn’t be able to fight in court because we have the original document. Just 8 more months An. Then I can run off to Greece.” Lexa sighs and opens the door, having ordered Chinese takeout as extra since Clarke still had pizza from when she texted her.

“You still want to leave? Lexa… we talked about this. You promised to stay. With me.”

“Look Anya… you know I can’t live like this anymore. I just want to be free. I know you want me to stay, but tell me, what is there left for me here. We got two months until we have to pull the plug and then were the only two left.” Lexa could hear her sister sigh over the phone.

“Lexa… I want you to find someone to be happy with. I’ll be fine, but you… you need to rid that guilt and pain in your heart. At least, promise me you will try to fall in love with someone in the next 8 months. And if you don’t, you can go to Greece and you won’t have to worry about me. Promise?” Anya stated sadly.

“I promise. Now go home and rest. I got to help Clarke out for a couple of hours.” Lexa says before smiling at the thought of Clarke.

“Alright sis. I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Anya says her goodbyes before they both hung up the phone. She had to find someone to love. Find someone who could help her feel love again. But she was going to wait. She could avoid the topic long enough that she could go and tell Anya she didn’t have any luck in finding love. But somehow in the back of her mind, she couldn’t do that to her sister. She had to at least try. Try for her and be able to be there for Anya. It was her promise to her mother before the accident and she was going to keep it to ensure that she at least tried.

“For you mom…” Lexa whispered to herself.

With that, she grabbed her computer and went next door.

* * *

 

Clarke stared at her sketchpad before her, her tongue sticking out like she always does when she was deep in thought. Her eye roamed the character before her, Lexa for a matter of fact, dressed in a dark coat which floated behind her and a red satchel attached to a gauntlet on her left shoulder, and her green eyes standing out to the world. Clarke had chased Raven out hours ago, only to get bored for 15 minutes until her brain started thinking about Lexa, who was imprinted in her mind, and she took out her colour pencils and she started unknowingly drawing Lexa as a hardened warrior. But Clarke couldn’t get over those eyes. Just a whirlwind of emotions, the haunted look in her eyes before it could suddenly change into happiness or playfulness. But the one thing that had Clarke remembering all the more, was the fact that Lexa had something which represented pain and suffering in them. Lexa had a good way of masking her emotions from time to time but it was always her eyes that could never lie. And now, Clarke has been obsessed with them.

This was merely a fraction of the other sketches she did of Lexa, just simply drawing her naked form over and over again, and Raven herself said to be bold and ask Lexa to her model for her main art piece for her upcoming event in a couple of weeks. As Marcus said, he wanted something pure and raw, and he didn’t reject the idea of a naked model when she blurted it out to him just yesterday when she went to the studio. Clarke was a wreck of nerves, and after Lexa had left to finish her work and come back in… okay she’s late. 10 minutes late, and Clarke didn’t even realise time had moved so fast, she quickly cleaned the living room up, running around and hiding her pictures of Lexa, shoving them all into her trunk of secrets in the corner of the room before straightening out herself. Clarke gets some plates, cups and grabs the other two boxes of pizza that she left to go and get, and places it on the coffee table and taps her chin, folding an arm across and paces the room in waiting for Lexa. Her thoughts wondered to the people she might have to date, and she was a disaster for dates. She could never take it seriously.

Just then, a knock at the door comes and Clarke sprinted over and yanked it open. There, Lexa stood, with Chinese takeout, 6 bottles of beer, her laptop stuck underneath her right armpit and of course, her cute looking glasses and her perky smile made Clarke bite her lip and manage a kiddy smile at her good looking neighbour.

“Hi Clarke… brought tons of food, and we are going to have a college slumber party tonight? You cool with that?” Lexa smirks.

“I take it you weren’t the type to go to slumber parties and spend more time studying like the goody two shoes you are?” Clarke helps with the food and brings it in, Lexa shuts the door behind her and locks it before following after Clarke and sitting down on the floor.

“Nah., I rather enjoyed listening to punk rock genre, dressed like a goth, and told my professor My Chemical Romance was my Satan and my calling for life.” Lexa shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

“You were really that hung over to tell him or her that, or you literally walked in to class drunk?” Clarke perks up an eyebrow at Lexa, passing food over and they settled down to eat.

“More like weed. Didn’t drink the night before, and the number of slushies I had to suck down to cover the breath smell was really unbelievable. Almost thought I was going to get diabetes from drinking that much sugar. In the end, I was suspended for a week. Couldn’t get rid of the smell.”

Clarke buckled down laughing, almost choking on her food. Lexa giggled as well at the memory of her stupidity, and when Clarke laughed, it felt so carefree, so relaxing and rather enjoyable just to have a simple conversation with someone. Clarke too felt the same thing, and for the first time in a very long time, she actually felt safe and happy in the presence of a not so completely stranger, but a starting point to a budding friendship.

“So, Clarke, what are your preferences in a partner? State the list and I’ll find you a date.” Lexa winks and sets her half-eaten pizza down, whipping her laptop out and getting to the website.

“I’m bisexual, so, male or female doesn’t bother me. Okay, they got to at least have a decent job, a little taller than I am is fine, ooooh and has to at least have a little interest in art since the last few men I dated despised it. Loves food and I don’t know what else I want in a guy or girl.” Clarke groans and leans her head back onto the couch.

“No sweat… let’s see… handsome and pretty or ugly and weird?” Lexa takes a bite from her pizza, typing away with the other hand, her eyes never leaving the screen.

“A bit of both? I’m not particular on looks.” Clarke grins and Lexa perks up an eyebrow at her.

“Okay soooooo… if I put you up on a date with a 50-year-old guy, who wears 1980s clothing, you’re gonna be fine with that? And he is pretty bald too.” Lexa smirks.

“Don’t be such a smart ass. Just and average person okay? Jesus…” Clarke throws her hands in the air and Lexa only smiles and chuckles.

“Now that… would have been a better answer am I right?”

“Yeah yeah…”

“Okay so… I already created your profile… now, with me having access to this stuff thanks to my sister, I can actually view someone’s profile completely and the best thing to it is that, you can pick and choose the guy or girl, scroll through thousands of them, and when you find one you want to go out with, hit the cupid’s arrow button and request a date. At the same time, other’s will ask you out for a date, and you can hit the cupid arrow or you can hit his butt.” Lexa explains as she scoots closer to Clarke.

“Why his butt?” Clarke stares at the screen.

“Don’t ask me why, but my weird sister thought it would be funny to have some reject you with cupids butt. I only gave her a name for her website.” Lexa gives a lopsided smile, and Clarke playfully pushes her face back.

“Alright so, shall we start with the biddings?” Clarke shifts her eyebrows up and down all the while smirking, and Lexa does the honour of clicking the first applicant with cupids arrow.

“Let the games begin!”

* * *

 

By midnight, only the light coming from the fireplace was giving the soft glow to the apartment that night. Clarke had her back rested against the couch on the floor, her legs stretched out and her hands were running through thick brown locks of hair. Lexa had fallen asleep over an hour ago, and Clarke was scrolling through the perfect candidates for herself, and Lexa seemingly had a rough day from all her models and having work to be done, Lexa had adjusted herself on the hard floor. Clarke didn’t want her to have a sore neck, and so, she shifted the poor woman’s head onto her lap, and it felt all so right. Clarke was confused. She shouldn’t be feeling anything for her. She shouldn’t be even thinking or dreaming about her. Yet, laying on her thigh and snoring softly, Clarke couldn’t stop her thoughts from wondering far, how Lexa was the one wooing her, how Lexa would be a cuddle queen with her and wrap her arms around her when she needed comfort. She felt serenity with Lexa by her side, and for only a second time meeting, Clarke was surprised they bonded so well. Lexa had eaten most of the food, stating that when she was busy or stressed out from the day, she tended to eat a whole lot more. Lexa had made jokes about every guy she picked out over the profiles, making Clarke laugh without a care in the world.

It ranged from shinny heads to small eyes, or flat boobs to big asses, and Clarke for sure knew Lexa was a drama queen by heart. They had moved so close to each other over the hours, until finally their shoulders were touching, their heads were resting against each other as they picked out profiles, and eventually, Lexa had fallen asleep on the floor. Lexa was a charmer. To Clarke. She didn’t know if Lexa thought of that as herself, but the friendship between them felt so right, as if they had been friends since they were kids. They exchanged views and interests, likes and dislikes, and like Clarke thought to herself over and over again, everything felt so right. Lexa was a beautiful soul. Clarke looked down to her lap when she felt movement, and in her sleep, Lexa didn’t realise she had moved closer to Clarke’s lap, wrapping an arm around her thigh like a child would it’s toy, and her head scooted closer to Clarke’s belly, rubbing her head slightly there before she stilled and her snores continued again. Clarke wondered how a beautiful person, so funny and caring and kind like her, was all alone in her own apartment. Clarke didn’t stop the movement of her hands, and continued raking her fingers through the brunette’s hair, smiling at the precious gem below her.

Clarke grabbed her phone off the counter top and snapped a picture, wanting to use it as an art piece of her own and draw the sleeping woman when she wasn’t around, until she got a message from her dad.

‘Bumped into Raven. Who’s the chic?’

“She’s just a friend dad… my neighbor from next door.”

‘She pretty? Miss Universe pretty?’

“Maybe. But seriously dad. She’s just helping me out. To find me dates.”

‘Well, I’d say date her instead. Raven was swooning over the model from the gods as what she quoted when she ran into me and your mother earlier. Said it was a waste she got rejected. Gotta picture ;X ?’

Sent picture.

‘Ooooohhh she cuddling up to you. I like! I like! Date her!’

“Dadddddd! Chill. I will date someone who I have a connection with and be happy with the person kay?”

‘Just saying. If you don’t take that cutie, I will. Although your mother would skin me alive for it. ;D’

“Very funny dad. Get some sleep. See you on the weekend.”

‘Bring her along! Night kiddo :D’

“Night dad.”

Clarke smiled at her father’s shenanigans. He was a huge flirt but faithful and loyal loving husband. She wished he didn’t have to fall sick. But then, the sudden realisation hit her that her dad wanted Lexa along with her this weekend. Clarke felt her heart rate increase, wondering why her dad had been so open to having her bring Lexa along. Her dad never asks anyone to come, even as friends. Why the sudden interest in her? Maybe perhaps he knew of her work that he wanted her over? Clarke sighed and placed her hand on Lexa’s neck, unknowingly rubbing the soft skin when she heard soft whimpers coming from Lexa.

“Please… I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” Lexa whimpered and Clarke cooed softly, humming a soft tone after realising the woman was having a bad dream.

Lexa kept repeating the same words over and over again, until Clarke’s fingers raked through Lexa’s hair, rubbing her neck soothingly until she calmed down until she fell asleep again. Clarke’s heart ached. What happened to her that the nightmares at night plagued her mind over and over again? What is it with Lexa that made her so special? Clarke didn’t know what to do but be a friend.

That was the least she could do… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Soooo yes we gonna see these two bond more and feelings will develop overtime definitely, but we still have a shitload of crazy shenanigans to go on in between;) with that, next chapter, Clarke has a date and Lexa is her wingman behind the scenes;) things gonna catch fire :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe these feelings I'm catching is mutual?

God hated her right now with the sun shining in her face. Clarke groaned as she turned around in her bed and Clarke immediately shot up into a sitting position. She was in bed. Like literally had a good night sleep in bed and not the floor where she remembered falling asleep in a seated position on the floor with Lexa on her lap. Lexa! Clarke thought to herself and looked around the apartment but found that the brunette was not there. Why didn’t she wake her up? Did Lexa carry her to bed? That’s when Clarke looked down at herself and realised her clothes had been changed. Oh, dear god! Lexa saw her naked. Lexa freaking saw her naked. But that’s when Clarke heard the sound of music coming from outside her bedroom, and no doubt she didn’t remember leaving the radio on. Clarke got out of bed and made quick use of the bathroom before heading outside to her living room. Clarke could smell fresh bacon and eggs cooking on the stove, and it reminded her so much of her father who made the same exact thing in the mornings when she used to live with her parents. Her mom would make coffee and she would remember the two of them dancing away in the kitchen with smiles and laughs, making Clarke’s heart cringe at the thought of that memory. She always dreamed about having a family of her own someday doing the same thing, with her own kids watching her and her lover having fun.

Clarke steps into the kitchen space, and there was Lexa, in all her glory with her hair tied up in a bun, her cute glasses she had on and her simple clothing of just a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, going on about breakfast and singing away to one of the songs on the radio. It felt so surreal. Clarke folded her arms and leaned against the pillar, watching with awe at how right the situation felt with Lexa. Maybe she was just overreacting with her mind on her really hot looking neighbor, but she felt happy. And for a really long time, she hasn’t felt this domesticated. Lexa swung her hips around, her voice filling the kitchen and the flipping of eggs like a pro made her smile. Her heart fluttered around with the butterflies, happiness filling her heart and all but simplicity was in play around her fluttering heart. Clarke finally decided it was time to say something and she coughed before walking in and Lexa turns around to look at Clarke with the biggest smile on her face.

“Morning blondie! How you doing?” Lexa asked cheerily.

“Morning to you too. I don’t recall our deal having breakfast in my apartment? But thank you.” Clarke smiles and takes a seat on the chair to the kitchen island.

“Ahhhh say no more. I used ingredients from my place, mind you, since your fridge only consisted of takeout’s and leftovers and I woke up last night sleeping on you which I apologise for over breakfast here. And if you think I saw you naked changing your clothes and tucking you into bed, I didn’t. Closed my eyes. Did it plenty of times to my own Sister whose body is gross at times. When she doesn’t shave.” Lexa shrugs her shoulders and pushes the plate of eggs, toast and bacon to her.

“Fair enough. Thank you.” Clarke chows down into her food.

“You’re welcome and and and… you free tonight?” Lexa asks, her eyes fixated on her computer before her.

“Yeah why?”

“Cool. You have a date at 7pm tonight. And Mr Handsome here seems pretty good.”

Lexa turns the screen over to Clarke, and truth be told, Lexa was right. The young man had blue eyes like hers, only that her had dark brown hair and a clean-cut shave, buff shoulders and he works as a boss of his own publishing company, making him a rich man. He wore only business suits and Lexa smirked at her achievements for finding Clarke a good date, and Clarke shook her head and laughed.

“Don’t be so smug about it Woods. We are only getting started. Besides, you did a good job finding a great guy. But… looks can be deceiving.” Clarke points out.

“Jesus woman. Just go for the date. It’s not like he is going to bend down on own knee and ask for your hand in marriage. Unless it’s like two weeks before your mom makes you pass out a ring to a stranger and be married to them then yeah it will be that type of situation. But seriously, just relax, go for dinner, and if it’s worth him calling you back for a second date, why not?”

“How are you so optimistic at 10 am in the morning right now?” Clarke perks up an eyebrow at Lexa who rolls her eyes.

“For one, I get to tell my sister and drop my ego saying that her success rate of her company website is keeping up to standard, and two, I get to hide out more and not have to worry about my idiotic, crazy and miserable bitch from hell boss to send the models after me and destroy me. That’s why… I am excited.” Lexa grins and goes on to accept the invitation for Clarke’s date.

“Okay. Okay. I seriously think though, that you should just quit. Like really. Find a lawyer to help you break the contract.” That’s when Clarke saw the tinge of sadness cross over Lexa’s expression.

Clarke was surprised to see the mood change to something so sour, so saddening, that she wondered what secrets the brunette had to hide. Lexa was such a nice woman who didn’t deserve such treatment as whatever predicament was going through her mind. Lexa was a woman of mystery and secrets, that only the closest of people would actually know about them. Or maybe perhaps her sister would only know. Lexa was one to cover up her pain, judging by the way she masks her expression, Lexa wasn’t one to be weak in front of others.

“I can’t.” Was all Lexa managed to say and she focused herself on the computer, most probably not wanting to make eye contact with her neighbour and focuses on the task at hand.

“Lexa… we may only know each other just a little bit… but I want to be your friend and I am your friend. If you need someone to talk to… you can always talk to me if you want to. I won’t judge. In fact… I would like to tell you about why my mom wants me to be married. And it’s not just her but me as well.” And that had Lexa’s eyes averted to full attention on Clarke. “My dad has cancer. In the early stages and he is on medication and going for his sessions. But, the doctors always think of the inevitable and things could happen. It was my dad’s dream for a long time to walk me down the aisle with someone that I love and he just wants me to be happy with whomever I choose to be with and also have grandkids.” Clarke chuckles at her father’s voice filling her head. “Sometimes I just feel like love never comes my way for some forsaken reason, and I just don’t want him to be disappointed in me.”

“He isn’t Clarke.” Lexa says softly.

“Sure… I can’t even have a second date or have a stable relationship that lasts.” Clarke rolls her eyes and dismisses her words.

“He is proud of you Clarke. You’re an established artist, making good money, have crazy supportive friends, loving family. Just that it takes a little longer to find the right one. My dad used to tell me when I was young, that love will come to you when you least expect it, and it will take you by surprise. So it will come Clarke. One of these mystery man or woman is the one for you and your dad will still be proud at the end of the day when he sees you smiling down the aisle. And to throw it in, I’ll be your photographer for free. Cool?”

Clarke wipes the tears away from her eyes, Lexa being the first person to say something as sweet as she did, and Lexa rolled her eyes, walking over and giving Clarke a hug. Lexa never liked hugs. She never did do hugs. But for some reason, Lexa felt happy giving the blonde a loving hug. She felt Clarke encircle her arms around her waist, burying her head in her chest and Lexa ran her fingers through the blonde’s thick golden mane. Clarke felt safe. She felt at home and loved just by being in Lexa’s arms. It felt right. It wasn’t the same as when she cried, when Raven or Octavia would hug her in that way. This was more than just a hug. This is what it felt like to belong to someone. To feel like she was in love with someone. But heck, she didn’t know what love is. She failed miserably at it but was aware of it in books and movies. Stories of love. Clarke just felt safe with Lexa, and she wanted it to last.

“Come on Clarke. We got to get you dressed up, hair done, and some nice make up. How about that?” Lexa rubs Clarke’s cheeks with her thumb and pushes her hair behind, wiping the last remnant of tears cascading down her cheeks.

“Yeah… thanks Lexa. For being a great neighbour.” Clarke smiled.

“Well, you do let me hideout. So, I’d say all is fair in love and war.”

With that, Lexa pushes Clarke towards her bedroom.

* * *

 

“Wow Griffin. I swear… you’re a fucking bisexual disaster.”

“Raven! Can you just quit it with the fucking LGBT jokes for now? Your fucking gay, Lexa is gay. So, shut up and help me find an outfit!” Clarke groans and continues looking through her cupboard for clothes.

“Maybe you should try that dress Clarke? The red one?” Lexa suggests.

Raven had dropped by in the afternoon, having had the day off and decided to spend some time with Clarke, only to find Lexa helping Clarke out with finding shoes and clothes for her evening out date, and nothing seems to be working well for Clarke. Despite countless protests from Lexa that she looked fine, Clarke still thought her outfit was not suitable for a man who owns his own company. Clarke wanted to impress, and yet her clothes wasn’t as high end as she thought for a wonderful date.

“Clarkey… trust in guru Lexa. She is wise and a fashionista by heart. She’s been asking you to try that slutty red dress of yours that we made you buy for dates which does show your goodies, use it.” Raven sings, taking her bag of Cheetos and offering it to Lexa, who gladly takes a bite.

“This is not going to work. Rae… I need you to be my back up. In case the dress doesn’t work, I need a getaway pronto on the go. Get dressed.” Clarke throws a black dress at Raven’s face before heading into her bathroom.

“Uhhhhhh Clarke? I got a date with another hot blonde which isn’t you so you’re on your own tonight woman.” Raven smirks at Clarke who looks around the half-covered door and eyes Raven.

“You’re kidding, right? A date? Since when do you date?” Clarke hollers from the bathroom.

“Ummmm since I got rejected from your hot looking neighbour sitting right next to me but compensated me with a really hot date although she doesn’t have that closeness to Lexa’s killer jawline, she still is hot. And yeah we gonna go drinking and maybe have sex all night.”

“That’s fucking gross. You do realise it’s my baby sister I let you go out with, right?” Lexa looks over at Raven with her ‘I will kill you eyes’ and Raven just grins and reveals her pearly white teeth.

“Sorry?”

Lexa shakes her head and pulls her attention back to the bathroom door where her eyes almost dropped out and she swore Raven almost had to catch her from falling forward and onto the ground. Clarke, was stunning in her red dress and her eyes stood out with the bright red, her curves on full display and her breasts. God… Lexa swore she had the perfect breasts that she was so helplessly staring at, her throat having gone dry all of a sudden and she helplessly turned the same color as the dress Clarke had adorned. Clarke was blushing somewhat at the way Lexa was looking at her, and she felt her stomach flutter when Lexa’s eyes trailed over her body, making Raven snap a picture of the two-woman looking at each other and they didn’t even realise it at all. Lexa was too lost in the moment, just as Clarke, and Raven literally smacked Lexa across the head.

“What the fuck?” Lexa looks at Raven.

“You were staring stupid.”

“Why you little moron…” Lexa jumps across and tackles Raven to the ground, leaving Clarke unamused.

Her friends were killing each other on the floor, Lexa being the stronger one was struggling to flip Raven onto her stomach and eventually she did and grabbed her arms, pulling it behind Raven’s back, and laying down on her before Clarke clears her throat and the two of them look up at her.

“Are you two done making love right now? Because I have a date in less than two hours and I need your input on this and not having two grown women fighting on my bedroom floor?” Clarke perks up an eyebrow at the two.

“Well if Raven says sorry, I’ll let her go.” Lexa compromises.

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you back. I can withdraw your date just like that if you don’t say sorry.” Lexa threatened close to her ears and Raven huffs. She was on the losing end.

“Fine. I am sorry Alexandria Woods. For hitting you and I apologise for everything I did in the past 30 minutes. May our friendship blossom from now on.”

Clarke clamps her mouth shut, not wanting to laugh at the situation for Raven never apologises for being a loud mouth and a sarcastic son of a bitch. But here, right now, Lexa had literally owned her sorry ass and made her apologise, and the two women stood up to look at each other, before Raven cowers away and sticks her hand out to shake with Lexa’s. God… it was hilarious. Raven excuses herself to use the bathroom, claiming she had somewhat pissed her pants slightly and disappears to the bathroom behind Clarke, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone.

“Sorry.” Lexa smiles and Clarke waves her hand.

“No no. No apologising. It’s the first I’ve seen someone actually own Raven’s ass and I thank you much for that. Anyways… how do I look?” Clarke twirls around in her red tight-fitting dress.

“You look stunning. Beautiful. Anyone would be stupid not to love a person like you.” Clarke double backs on Lexa’s words, finding it so sweet and serene all of a sudden.

Lexa seem almost dreamlike standing there looking at her with her shining green eyes. You would have thought this was a movie made out of romantic fluffs and words from the heart. But Clarke, she felt a tiny spark ignite inside of her and her heart softens entirely for the brunette. Lexa was an angel. Sent down from heaven and she wondered if maybe the girl was meant for her. But her thoughts were cut short when Raven flushes the toilet and exits the bathroom, pulling her thoughts out of her head and she smiles at Lexa before moving to her make up drawer.

“Alright bitches. I’m out of here. Thanks for hooking me up Lexa, but you’re going to have to be Clarke’s getaway ride tonight. See ya.” Raven waves at them both and disappears out the door.

“Getaway ride?” Lexa looks at Clarke in confusion.

“Ummmmmm I’ll explain to you on the way?”

Clarke grins.

* * *

 

Lexa twirled her Long Island Tea with the colourful straw that was placed inside the glass and groaned miserably. Clarke had explained to her that she would be her getaway saviour of a ride if the date didn’t turn out to well. Sitting in the restaurant bar all alone with a drink, made her look like her in her dark days when the world fell apart at her feet. She didn’t mind helping Clarke out, in fact, the last 48 hours had been the best time of her life. Clarke and her fell into place so easily, Lexa was afraid that there would be repercussions in the near future. She wasn’t jealous nor did she have feelings for Clarke, but she was working and inching her way into Lexa’s heart piece by piece. Anya had called her just a while ago, thanking her for setting her up with Raven, and the two of them, true enough, were headed for the hotel near the gas station they had dinner at, saying that they weren’t the type to wine and dine. Anya perhaps would, but she would rather prefer a date with dumb shenanigans and sex. That was Anya. Her darling baby sister. Lexa sat at the bar, and she looked over to Clarke’s table, her red dress standing out among the rich crowd, and Lexa didn’t want to tell Clarke upfront that he wasn’t the type of guy for her. Clarke was carefree, despite her success in her art, Clarke needed someone simple, milder, and someone who loved her for her art and her simple soul.

Lexa then realised she was talking about herself. She was a fan of Clarke’s work, her paintings that speak to her soul, her heart, and Lexa had always enjoyed seeing her work when she was working herself. But she couldn’t love. Not again. She made that mistake once, loving the person so much, only to have her walk away and leaving her. Causing her own life to spiral out of control. It wasn’t fair to Clarke either if Lexa pursued her. It just wasn’t. Lexa turned her head to the entrance of the door, and Lexa picked up her phone to talk to Clarke, whom had agreed to keep on the call so Lexa could listen in to the conversation, and Clarke had her Bluetooth earpiece in her ear, her thick locks of hair covering it from sight. Smart.

“The package has arrived. I repeat, the package has arrived.” Lexa speaks, and she hears Clarke chuckle.

“You make it sound like were in a military operation undercover. So cheesy.” Clarke winks in her direction and Lexa laughs.

“What can I say? I enjoy stupid movies such as Hotshots! Airplane… ooooh and Police Academy. Those are classics you know?”

“Pffffft… you’re a classic dork.” Clarke chuckles before the man approaches her table, and Clarke stands up to kiss his cheeks.

Lexa watched as Clarke pushed most of her hair to the side where the Bluetooth was, and she wondered how in the hell Raven had come up with such a crazy idea in the first place. Not that she was complaining but she wanted to assume that most dates caught on to the Bluetooth thing sooner or later, but she decided against trusting that theory. Raven may be a mechanical genius from her sister’s text earlier, but she wasn’t taking any chances on her wild ideas. She did beg her to go out behind Clarke’s back. Practically sat outside her door and waited for Lexa to open up when she went out to buy groceries. Until she finally caved, Lexa suggested setting her up with her own sister, who is single and works too much, using Anya as a scapegoat to throw her off her back.

“He’s okay so far.” Clarke whispers while her date, Jeremy was the name checked through the menu before him, and Lexa chuckles.

“Wait until all the dirty habits come out with all the dirty secrets. Then we can assess whether or not this guy is actually good to the looks. And heart.” Clarke sneaks in a quick wink and continues on the conversation with Jeremy.

Lexa spends the next hour ordering wine and Long Island Teas, her head slowly getting into its fuzzy faze, and thank god, she ordered herself two plates of Fried Calamari, the cheapest on the menu for she didn’t like the wine and dine experience all that much. Lexa listened intently to the conversation at hand, how Clarke had a natural flow to the topics, listening and understanding everything that goes on about in the man’s life, and Lexa found it interesting the way Clarke talked about hers. But most of the time, Lexa would get extremely annoyed about the fact that Jeremy would cut Clarke off whenever she was talking half way. And the urge to burn him alive was evident. He was a cocky bastard, nothing new from a rich CEO, and flaunted his success to Clarke. Clarke was getting bored after a while, seeing that she never even managed to talk about her own art work and she was looking for a chance to make a getaway.

“Still alive Clarke?” Lexa asks, taking a sip from her red wine, the earpiece to her ear and swings her leg from left to right even with her legs crossed, and her back straight.

Apparently, Clarke wasn’t even paying attention to Jeremy. Throughout the whole dinner, Clarke’s eyes had reverted back to Lexa’s lonely form in the corner, the girl dressed in a black dress with her cute glasses on and her back revealing to the world with a long slit at the right side, revealing her long lushes leg. Lexa was the pure perfection of beauty. Her hair pushed to the side, her neck in full view. Clarke wasn’t interested in Jeremy after he cuts her off time after time, and now, she was planning her escape. Looking to Jeremy, Clarke smiles and cuts him off.

“Jeremy… I’m sorry to cut you off… but I need to use the bathroom.” Clarke says politely, but Jeremy looks at her differently.

“Seriously? Like I’m in the middle of a hot topic here and you want to leave to the bathroom? The girls I dated never did that ever.” He said a little angrily.

Clarke was taken aback by the sudden wave of possessiveness. She was right about him. By the looks of a powerful businessman, a CEO, he was one of the few controlling ones that demanded respect everywhere he went, wanting to control everyone around him. Jeremy gave off that vibe from the very beginning just by the way he spoke of his life in arrogance. Clarke knew not all were like him, but she was stuck with this man for the evening and she was pretty much in a terrible situation.

“Well my apologies, Jeremy, but I am not one of your previous girls, and to top it off, any woman deserves to head to the bathroom to relieve herself.”

“No. My escorts are paid to listen to me when and where wherever I am. And clearly, they have more respect than you. I noticed you. You weren’t even listening half the time. No way am I going to pay you to be my escort.” Clarke was horrified.

Just before Clarke could retaliate, Lexa approaches out of nowhere and throws her glass of red wine at his face. He looked at Lexa with rage in his eyes, and everyone in the restaurant was clearly looking at them, having seen Lexa throw the glass of wine at him and the commotion now beginning.

“Excuse me… Sir. But I think every man and woman in this room deserves the same amount of respect. I heard you say awful things to this woman, and I for one, do not tolerate such insults. Clearly, you think that all woman deserves to be treated like your slave, when every other man in this room thinks otherwise. They treat women with respect and care, but you sir… you are nothing but filth.” Lexa states loudly, and the table of businessmen to the side of Clarke’s table looked at Jeremy with anger in their eyes.

“Why you…” Jeremy’s hand came up and was about to slap her when another man in a business suit stops him, stepping up in front of him and protecting Clarke and Lexa.

“I think you should leave sir. These women have done nothing wrong and by even lifting a hand up to a woman is clearly ungentlemanly like from the likes of you.” Another man from the table stands as well and looks at Jeremy and he looks around the restaurant, plenty of angry glares coming around from every men and women around.

Lexa folds her arms and smirks, and Jeremy was about to turn and walk away when a waiter who wasn’t paying attention walked past Lexa with a flaming drink, one of the restaurant’s specialties, and Lexa purposely sets her foot out, prompting the waiter to trip over her foot and crashes into the man in front of him, and the drink goes spilling over onto the man’s arms, immediately catching fire and Jeremy who was standing close to him too, receives the burning alcoholic drink and both men catches fire. Clarke looks at everything before her, her eyes wide in horror and Lexa doesn’t wait around and grabs Clarke’s hand and bag, dragging her out of the restaurant with lightning speed. People were screaming and hollering from behind them, but Lexa didn’t wait and the two of them practically runs down the street without stopping. Once they reached a small clearing, Lexa stops the two of them and proceeds to a nearby bench and the two women settle down to relax.

“Holy shit!” Was all Clarke gasped out, her lungs burning for air just the same as Lexa.

Lexa on the other hand, turns her head to look at Clarke, before she erupts into fits of laughter. Clarke too joins in, thinking about the whole irony of the situation, and they both laughed and laughed to no end, the ongoing passer-by’s staring at them incredulously before the two of them settled down and leaned against each other.

“So… bad first date?” Lexa chuckles, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Hell no. The best one yet. Well not the comments from the asshole, but definitely the fire part. You tripped the waiter, didn’t you?” Clarke laughs when Lexa gives her a wink.

“Oh maybe perhaps. I don’t know.” Lexa laughs again and the two women continues laughing.

“I think next round… I’m picking the date I want to go out with. Deal?” Clarke turns to smile at Lexa who raises her pinky finger.

“Promise.” Lexa smiles and Clarke uses her own pinky to seal the deal.

“Wanna get some pizza? The dinner he ordered sucked.” Clarke states, her tummy grumbling away.

“I’m in only if I get to pick the toppings.” Lexa smirks and Clarke pushes her face away.

“Come on you big dork. Let’s go.” Clarke winks and they both get up together.

“You really need to start eating healthy.” Lexa states.

“Touché!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Well the restaurant scene there happened in real life when i was dining once with my friends. Although it was my guy friends who stood up, there is no fire that happened in real life! But anyway, them girls gonna head to the Griffin household next chapter and Lexa is gonna be best friends with Papa Jake ;) stay tuned :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sisters, two friends... a whole lot of trouble perhaps?

Coffee and bagels lay around on the island as Clarke scavenged through her fridge, looking for her cream cheese that she remembered buying months ago. Yeah… months ago. She was trying to get some painting done today before she had to go over next door and drag her neighbour along for dinner with her parents at their home, and her dad had been adamant on asking Clarke to bring Lexa along. Not that she thought Lexa would say no, but after another unsuccessful date last night, Clarke had spent the night getting drunk with Lexa before her hot neighbour had practically crawled her way back over to her own apartment, and Clarke hoped she didn’t pass out on the floor itself. Lexa was a mystery to say the least. Her first night sleeping on Clarke’s leg had her wondering what exactly happened to the brunette that made her have nightmares at night. Not to mention that Lexa had a certain look in her eyes when she was drunk on the ground the night before. Clarke never really thought of Lexa as the type to lose herself in the alcohol, but she heard Lexa slip out that someone was never coming back. And that had Clarke far more intrigued with her neighbour than anything else.

Clarke had been woken up by the ringing of her cellphone that morning, and truth be told, Raven was really a grade A pain in her ass. Raven had indeed slept with her new date, and they were stopping by together since for one, the mysterious Anya was Lexa’s sister, and two, Raven was going to on and on about her new girl and Clarke needed coffee and food. Pronto. Her second date with a different man last night turned out rather decently, a simple man, but one thing that she didn’t click with him about was the fact that he enjoyed way too much partying and football. And he lived with his mom. Bad idea to date a man like that.

So as usual, Clarke called in Lexa for back up, and they made their way out into the night, no more fire hazards, and they scaled their way to a diner for some much-needed food, and that’s how they ended up drunk in her apartment and today was another day. With no dates. Clarke was still digging through her fridge when she heard the front door to her apartment open, and the only person who enters that quietly is Lexa. The woman has no shame coming into her apartment for breakfast or lunch, but the good thing about it is that Lexa was the better cook and her meals were ten times more delicious. Clarke turns around and sees her neighbour, Lexa, dressed in only a sports bra and pyjama pants which was covered in cat paw prints and the cutest thing that Clarke saw was the fluffy polar bear feet shoe that Lexa used. Lexa could look so hot and yet so cute both at the same time, Clarke was in awe.

“Morning sunshine. Sleep well?” Clarke smirks at Lexa.

“Actually yes. Woke up with a puddle of drool on the floor, and I think my floorboard turned into floor ‘bread’ instead since it’s all mushy and soft now. Oh, and I somehow misplaced my glasses and now I’m as blind as a bat.” Lexa groans before sitting down on the bar stool to the kitchen island.

“It’s your lucky day then. Don’t you have contact lens?”

“Didn’t buy any. Anyways, any dates today?” Lexa asks as Clarke places a cup of coffee in front of Lexa.

“Yup. Dinner with my parents. Oh, and my dad wants you to come.”

“Wow. We haven’t established our friendship and already dinner with the parents? We only date for 3 days as awesome neighbors my friend.” Lexa smirks and Clarke takes advantage of Lexa’s bad eyesight, throwing the towel into her face.

“You my dear darling Lexa… better dress nice. Oh and a heads up, my dad is a tease and a turd. He enjoys telling jokes which aren’t funny and therefore just laugh. And soothe the old mans heart.” Clarke’s sudden tone made Lexa perk up an eyebrow.

“How long does he have?” Lexa asks softly.

“Wha….? How?”

“Don’t kill Raven. She told me so. And you told me just a little bit about him being sick. I think. But how is he really doing?” Lexa asks with concern in her tone.

“He ummmmm… he’s got stage two leukaemia. But the Doctors say he’s a fighter and a strong guy. As long as he goes through the process, keeps up with the meds, they say he has a fighting chance. But of course, statistics and such you know, anything could happen and that’s why I started this dating thing with you. I told my dad about you and he thinks your awesome by the way but… I know he just wants to know the people I hang with. Whom he can trust to be a good friend or date whenever I meet the right man or woman in the future. I wanted to do this so he wouldn’t have to keep worrying about me. That he can at least spend his time thinking about the happy times of my life and not worrying about whether I would ever be happy.” Clarke explains.

“He loves you Clarke. He just wants the best for you. But you Clarke… maybe you should stop thinking so much. Just go where the road goes. It’s not the end of the world that you really have to force yourself to find someone to love you. I get it you want your dad to be happy… but he just wants you to be happy with your own choices and your own decisions in life.” Lexa gives a warm smile.

“You think so?” Clarke asks hesitantly.

“I know so. And yes. I’ll tag along tonight but after your idiotic best friend arrives with my sister, which I think will be a happy not so happy reunion, let me get my work done and sent out to my devil she boss before I meet you okay?”

“Wait… you haven’t seen your sister yet? I thought you hooked them both up?” Clarke suddenly questions.

“Anya and I… we talk over the phone yes. But we haven’t physically seen each other in almost a year. We had issues and we thought it was best to stick to phone calls.” Lexa looks away and stands up to place her finished coffee cup in the sink, squinting her eyes to get around.

“Is this where I have to wait another day for this story to come to light?” Clarke asks softly.

“Yeah. Anyways…”

Before Lexa could change the subject, the front door slams open and Raven walks in with a big smirk on her face.

"Hello bitches. Where are my two lovely wives?” Raven skips into the living room and finds Clarke and Lexa in the kitchen glaring at her with fire in their eyes.

“Morning Raven…” Clarke spat before walking to her coffee pot.

“Oh come on… why so angsty?” Raven skips over happily before Lexa turns to walk away but walks into a beam, causing her to stumble back a little before shaking her head and standing straight.

“I see my big sister hasn’t changed when she loses her glasses. Why did you do to it this time? Maul it to death?”

That’s when Clarke looks around to see for the very first time in her life, thee Anya Woods. And Raven was right on point with her description of Lexa’s baby sister. Her dirty blonde hair tied up in a bun, her toned arms matching Lexa’s but not as obvious as Lexa’s, her jawline was sharp, but Lexa’s was sharper, her light skin tone from the lack of the sun tan, and her body contour was to die for. Anya and Lexa looked close in image, but they were more believable to pass off as lovers than sisters. Raven was wiggling her eyebrows, clearly showing off, but that died down instantly when the two sisters looked at each with shame in their eyes.

“Congrats on the new girlfriend.” Lexa says softly but clearly the tension between the two was indefinite.

“Still putting up walls sis? I thought we talked about this.” Anya folds her arms to match Lexa’s defensive position.

“It was easier talking to you on the phone than seeing each other in person. In fact, I should be going since I have work to do. I’ll catch you later Clarke.” Lexa turns on her heels and walks away back towards her apartment.

“I’ll be back.” Anya states before leaving for the door.

Raven looks at Clarke who looks back at her and shrugs her shoulders.

“What was that about?” Raven asks looking at the front door again.

“You tell me.”

* * *

 

“Don’t walk away from me sis.” Anya growls as she slams the door to Lexa’s apartment shut.

“I can and I will. Just like I did the last time.” Lexa seethes before heading towards the stairs of her huge apartment.

“How long do you want to keep this up huh? We talk like fucking civilised people on the phone but when we look at each other in the face, you fucking walk away? What the hell is wrong with you?”

Lexa stops and turns to face Anya. “What the hell is wrong with me? Don’t you get it? I left because I am a danger to you. Nia knows about you. Knows about everything I do. From the day I made that fuck forsaken deal, my life was over. And look what it got me. Look what it got us. I asked Raven to go on a date with you so that you could be happy. So that she doesn’t date me and get caught up in this shit hole of my life. Clarke is the same. The less she knows about me the better. She’s only a neighbour and I plan to keep it that way.”

“And what? Be alone and miserable your whole life? Is that it?”

“To keep people safe, I have to be alone even if I die a lonely woman.”

“What happened to mom wasn’t your fucking fault Lexa! It never was. It was Costia and the bitch took off the day mom was admitted. You know damn well it was her, and she suckered you into the deal because you loved her. Other people are not like her. Indra already has a case being built up on Nia as we speak and the only thing we need is for you to have her spill the beans. She may be a fucking smart lawyer but you have the brains to outsmart her Lexa. You think Nia will give you up so easily after her legal contract unbinds you? Fuck no. That woman has too many shady deals wrapped around her fingers, it’s taking forever to bust into the cracks but she’s losing it and your one step closer to getting her in jail. Stop blaming yourself for fuck sakes. We haven’t seen each other in what… eight months because your too afraid to walk out of your apartment to come see me because of your selfish beliefs that Nia will hurt me. She won’t.” Anya hollers.

Lexa sighs. Anya was right. But Lexa couldn’t afford to be weak. To be vulnerable. Nia Queen was a dangerous woman. One bound to destroy Lexa’s life when the chance was given. Lexa remembered that day all too well. Costia Summers, the love of her life, the one she thought was her soulmate, her lover, her life. But Costia was the wrong person to be with altogether. Tricked her into thinking that they were meant to be, but got Lexa into a position whereby her own life depended on it. Lexa was a popular photographer. Nia wanted to offer Lexa a deal of a lifetime, one that could make her debts and problems go away from Costia who was nothing but a waste of space and air, who ended up leaving Lexa with all the problems in the world, making her take up the ultimate deal of death itself. Nia had offered to give her this apartment, full furnished and created for her photoshoots, to give her a monthly showcase at her auditorium for her works and settle all her bills, and money problems. But the one thing that came out of it was, Nia owned her. Use her for her knowledge, her gift of photography to earn more money than ever, and her contract would last for 5 years.

If Nia wanted Lexa to do drugs, she had to comply. If Nia wanted her to steal information from other companies, Lexa had to comply. Lexa wasn’t the type to give in, and she put up one hell of a fight and rebelled against Nia at every turn. But it ended up destroying her life. Because she walked into Nia’s office that one day, saying that she was done and couldn’t live up to Nia’s expectations of her working and working and working, she wanted to tear the contract apart, only to have their mother, Alexandra Woods, was hit in a terrible car accident, putting her on life support, never to wake again. And Lexa blamed herself. Over and over again. The nightmares, the pains, the tears. And Nia forced her into a corner with no way out, making the models she hired for Lexa to come over and get her to break, to make them their play toy, a sick twisted mind game of Nia’s. Nia was still adamant on hurting Anya if Lexa didn’t cooperate, but so far, nothing seemed to have infuriated Nia yet.

“You know I can’t Anya. She took mom already. I can’t let her take you.” Lexa whispers.

Anya walks up to her big sister and hugs, snuggling her face into Lexa’s neck and sighs. Anya missed her sister. Missed the late-night cuddles, the soft back rubs Lexa would give when she was sick, when their mom would hug them both and feel each other until the morning light. That was what Anya missed about her sister so much. To just hug her and sleep soundly at night with her running her fingers through her hair. Her sister was so loving and caring, always letting her talk about her day and her rants with the people she dates. That was the Lexa, Anya wanted back.

“Please don’t stay away anymore Lexa. Let me help you. Let Indra… help you. She’s going to set you free and bring Nia down. Promise. Just let me back in Lexi.” Lexa smiled at the nickname. Their mother called her Lexi.

“I can’t promise anything. But I can try Anya. I’m sorry for pushing you away. But until Nia is rotting in a prison cell, I can’t risk it. Not even with Clarke or Raven.” Lexa rubs Anya’s back.

“I know. But Clarke… she’s pretty. Your type of girl. Why not chase her?”

“I can’t. She deserves someone who can care for her and love her altogether.” Lexa sighs and kisses Anya’s head.

“You don’t know that Lexa. At least try. Please? For me?” Anya moves to look at her older sister, and Lexa sighs, nodding her head.

“Okay.”

“Awesome! Now let’s head back over and talk to my awesome new date. She’s annoying but I like her feisty ass. And, were not dating. We slept together yes but more of a friends with benefits idea. And she promised me cheap dinner if she got me to you in which she did live up to her deal and I owe her dinner now instead. Fuck!” Anya smirks.

“Oh god. Save my soul.”

* * *

 

“You think they have some kind of problem Griffin? I mean if you knew Lexa these few days, and she is this mysterious ghost, and Anya, she doesn’t like talking about herself and is a big fuck flirt, what are they hiding?” Raven looks at a pacing Clarke.

“I don’t know Raven. It’s like there is this certain aura about Lexa that I can’t just seem to get. She’s like this dream woman any man or woman would die for, but her eyes Rae… its so full of emotions, so deep, with walls she’s built so high, it’s like you can’t see through her ya know?” Clarke huffs and sits her butt down on the couch.

“Okayyyy… don’t start your artsy poetic shit on me. But I do get what you mean. Anya has that same look. Just that she’s ten times more annoying and a pain in my sarcastic ass, it aint funny. Think we should call in O and Lu to do some shady undercover operation? Luna is my partner in crime.” Raven smirks.

“Yeah and look where your shenanigans with her got the two of you. Octavia had to wake me up in the middle of the fucking night because the two of you decided to play Robin Hood and rob a arrogant businessman, draining all his cash from his account and sending it to all the orphanages around. Don’t think I forgot the two of you almost got caught because of that.” Clarke warns.

“Oh come on. We didn’t get caught for one, two, we are only going to snoop around about these Woods sisters. Dig up some dirt and pretend we never saw it.”

“Go ahead Raven. Do that to your date. But I am not going to do such a thing and betray Lexa’s trust. She has enough problems in her life with her boss as it is.”

Raven sighed. She knew it was a really bad thing to do, it was a violation of someone’s privacy for sure and Raven thought against it. Lexa was Clarke’s friend and the two of them had bonded so well for the last few days, she still had some decency in her to put aside her antics and for once care about her friend’s feelings. Clarke wanted to know though. Her heart was telling her to do so, to find out about Lexa. But the woman had been so kind to her, being a good friend and a listening ear without judging her, only returning sweet soft words to her, Clarke didn’t have it in her to let her curiosity get the best of her. And if she was going to bring her friend along tonight to meet her parents for dinner, she would have to be in good terms with the brunette. Soon after, the door to her apartment opens, and Anya was the first one to step in before Lexa followed behind, seemingly having found her glasses. Clarke always adored Lexa with a look like that. It was hot and cute at the same time.

Raven sees Anya approaching, and she pretends to glare at Anya before receiving a smack on the head by Anya herself. The two of them began arguing and Lexa shook her head before walking over to Clarke and shyly smiles.

“Hi.” Lexa says.

“Hey… you two okay? Nobody died?” Lexa chuckles at Clarke’s words, and Clarke laughs along with her.

“No. Still alive. But anyways, we both are good. Just a little big to little sister talk. That’s all. House is still in one piece and nothing broken. Raven made your ears bleed yet?” Clarke turns to look at Raven dragging Anya towards them and Clarke smiles devilishly.

“I think the one bleeding her ears off is Anya.”

“Clarkey! This is thee Anya Woods. Hotstuff and killer jawline at a minimal level compared to Lexa’s killer ones. But hey, they both look hot am I right?” Raven had her smile stretched so wide, Lexa almost thought she had to look around for a needle and thread.

“Why you little prick… Give me a second!” Anya motions to Clarke before going over to Raven and gripping her by the waist, tackling her to the ground, the same way as Lexa did to Raven.

Clarke perks up an eyebrow at how skilful Anya was to tackle her date of sorts to the ground, and she turned to look at Lexa, who was smirking with a proud look in her eyes at the way Raven was trying her best to get away but to no avail. And that’s when the thought clicked in Clarke’s head that Lexa either thought Anya how to fight or the two of them had undergone training before. Younger sister like older sister. Raven was head over heals for her new date. And judging by the looks of this, they would be a long-lasting couple. For one, Raven never introduces her sleeping buddies to Clarke, ever, and if Anya was here right now, well, she must be damn special or lucky to be on Raven’s top list of people to be with. One thing to know about Raven, she never brings home a date. Ever.

“So… Anya is an exact carbon copy of you in terms of personality but not in terms of looks. She’s feisty and you’re…” Clarke tries to figure out the word she wanted to use when Lexa answers for her.

“Mysterious?”

Clarke nods her head at the woman, wondering how she read her mind. “How did you figure that out?”

“People whom I’ve met. Everyone said the same thing. I never believed them. Looks can be deceiving you know. But yeah, everyone who knew me said the same thing. Like a box full of secrets that were waiting to spill out when I’m just a simple being. That’s all I am.” Lexa says, her eyes looking away from Clarke. It was her eyes that betrayed her, and anyone could pick up on that. It was her weakness.

“My apologies Clarke. Raven was being a little dick, and I had to put her in her place. I guess you know by now I am Lexa’s dear darling baby sister, and I will drop my ego for once to claim myself as her baby sister since Lexa refuses to act younger than me when we are together. A bet we made when we were kids. Nice to meet your acquaintance.” Anya walks smoothly over to shake hands with Clarke, and Lexa smirked at a disheveled Raven walking over to them.

“I hate you Anya. Why in the fuck I even agreed to helping you out is beyond me. Moron.” Raven huffs and moves past.

“So you did sucker Raven into helping you get to me. Well played Anya. Never thought you would do such a thing.” Lexa smirks.

“Ah ah ah! Don’t be so smug about it sis. Raven offered me cheap dinner, and I asked for her help to get her to bring me to you. And it worked out just fine. This bitch owes me anyway. How did you even live with her Clarke?” Anya looks at Raven who made a killing gesture with her fingers across her neck to Lexa, and Clarke eyed her neighbour beside her who rolled her eyes, clearly unentertained.

“I try alcohol therapy. It works most times.” Clarke shrugs her shoulders.

“Fair enough.”

“Asshole! Anya smanya here and I are heading out to party tonight. You bitches in or what? Luna and Octavia are coming too and it would be a blast with everybody.” Raven offers.

“Lexa and I have a dinner date with my parents. Dad insisted I bring my hot naked neighbour as he quoted so he can stare at her ass and boobs and my mom can skin Lexa alive later in the hospital. So, I’d say it’s a no go.” Lexa eyes Clarke from the side, and Anya eyes Lexa.

“You came into her apartment naked?”

“What? If I didn’t make a quick getaway, shit hell I think naked doesn’t even count to what other bullshit they would do. The last time I got that, they almost tied to me to the bed. Not to mention the one I have for my photoshoots.” Lexa pipes.

“Damn Lexa! What kind of kinky ass shit do you do with your models?” Raven wiggles her eyebrows.

“She just said she does photography and has photoshoots which in that brain of yours idiot, should know she has themes to follow. Are you actually smart in only talking or are you just stupid period?” Anya looks at Raven and glares at her.

All at the same time, Lexa and Clarke however, were busy cutting bananas and strawberries, helping each other out in the kitchen and Lexa managed to scavenge through the cupboards for ingredients to make pancakes instead of having bagels with cream cheese that was actually expired. Clarke was itching to talk to Lexa about what transpired earlier between Anya and Lexa, but all that would have to wait until she survived dinner with her parents. As the other two bickered, Clarke took one last glance at Lexa, catching those haunted eyes focusing on her bowl of mixture, and Clarke wondered again. The one question that she had in the back of her mind since the first time they ever spoke together that had been Clarke’s driving force to understand her neighbour. Clarke was dying to know who she was. And so the question was:

Who really is Lexa Woods?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Well what can i say? I'm going slow on this fic ;) if you're wondering if this is going to be a slow burn, welllllllll... ehem its hard to tell. Don't worry :) drama mama will come when it comes but for now i just want to explore with these characters, throw in a little back story here and there and next chapter we gonna have thee parents dinner :) and let's just say, Papa Jake knows Lexa very very well. ;) see ya guys soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the parents... session!

“Jake honey, I don’t think it’s a good idea to drill Alexandria on her motives. Definitely not a good idea. She is harmless as it is. And if really you say she is whom she is, she won’t be willing to open up so willingly.”

“Can’t be too trusting with her Abby. Nia has her hands all over the girl. I don’t want our daughter getting caught up with Nia. Nia would do anything to gain a mule for her little shady doings. And Alexandria is one of them. Marcus checked on her file. She’s been going about here and there, meeting this woman in a coat and handing files over to her. To top it off, Marcus might be able to arrest Alexandria along with Nia of we can trap her tonight. Clarke will never know about it or be involved.” Jake supplies.

“And what if she is innocent Jake? Just like the girl before her? Anya Woods, her sister is a successful businesswoman with her dating website. Their mother is lying on a hospital bed, machines having to keep her alive. I say this girl is caught up in the wrong place and the wrong time. I don’t think she means our daughter any harm Jake. You of all people who worked for the Law should know your ethics. The code for the police. Why judge her now?” Abby stares at her husband.

Jake sighed. His wife was right. After he searched deep within the police files for anything related to his daughter’s new neighbour, he couldn’t help but feel something entirely wrong in his gut. Alexandria was a woman of mystery. Quiet but commanding in her work as a photographer. She was all over the news when they came forward with evidence that she had something to do with her own mother’s accident. She was there on the scene, as if she knew it was bound to happen. And then she went quiet entirely. The police department so many loopholes in between her case, they kept it open for investigation. Events that she had retaining to Nia Queen was always on her list, and for some reason, Nia had her fingers wrapped tightly around Alexandria. The girl spelled trouble. And no doubt was she a liability, a danger to people around her. Jake had seen so many cases in his time, being in the police force since a young age, until cancer struck him over a year ago and he was forced to step down from the force.

“I still don’t trust her.” Jake states simply.

“Jake honey… worse case come to worse, the two of you talk. Find out her motives. You’re a cop. And a really good one. I trust in you to know how to make the right decisions and not having to worry about Clarke. If she was having any ill feelings and such towards us or Clarke, of all the times she has been staying next door to Clarke, she would have done something by now. But she hasn’t and we know for sure that Nia is not the type to wait longer for things. She wants what she wants now and that’s her.” Abby reasons with Jake who sighs again.

“You’re right. I should have known better. I’ll talk to her properly. I just don’t want anything to happen to our daughter. She’s our only precious one.” Abby smiles and kisses her husband cheek.

Jake still had his thoughts running around like wildfire. Lexa could possibly be a bad guy. Doing shading deals and handing things over for Nia’s benefit of her own company. Nia has always been the one true devil of them all, stealing money, turning her gallery into an underground drug dealing center, and having her other competitors in the underground drug ring being killed off one by one. He knew because some of his close workers had been undercover and they knew of Lexa’s existence. The only woman photographer in there working for Nia. He couldn’t allow his daughter to be part of such a life and he needed to know of Lexa’s true intentions. He was going to scare her and even go as close to arresting her if she doesn’t tell him what he needed to know, and end this all before his time is up.

“You ready to go honey? Clarke and Lexa are at the restaurant by now.” Abby walks towards the door to grab her jacket along with Jake’s.

“Yes honey. Come on! I’m starving.”

* * *

 

Clarke fidgeted in her seat for the final and last time until she saw the figure of her parents standing outside on the walk way. She was completely stoned and worried about what her parents might think or do when they find out she is not dating anyone and no to mention asking her neighbour, the mysterious, hot naked beauty Alexandria Woods to accompany her long. Well, her dad had insisted that she invite Lexa along for some reason, and she knew he was up to his old tricks of scouting out and ensuring the people she dated or were friends with would be acceptable and not murderous people. Clarke turned to look at Lexa who was seated with her eyes closed, sipping on the most expensive red wine there is and she sipped it calmly as if in her own trance. If Raven was here now, she would berate Lexa for being a high-end socialite. Not that she didn’t fit the bill, but still, she was spectacular.

Lexa was wearing a white shirt that was tucked in to her black pants that clung to her toned legs, her button opened to expose some of her cleavage and her hair was braided backwards longish. Her white high heels were 3 inches tall and she had light make up on, making any men or women dream about her. She looked like the boss of her own company. Her demeanour could set everyone on a path of fear, her posture, strong and demanding, she would be afraid as well. And she wondered what her parents might think of it. Soon as the number switched to 8:00pm, as if on cue, Clarke watched her parents Abby and Jake, make their way in through the front door to the reception, big smiles on their faces and Clarke gripped Lexa’s thigh a little too hard, causing Lexa to pry her eyes open and look over at Clarke.

“Don’t be nervous Clarke. I’m here by your side as your back up and we got this kay? If anything, we could always go with plan B. You know that.” Lexa takes Clarke’s hand in hers, encasing them in her own warm hands and Clarke settles down perfectly calm.

“Alright… alright.” Clarke sighs and puts on a warm smile, making Lexa’s heart swell with pride.

“KIDDO!!!!”

Clarke stands up to greet her father, hearing his fun and entertaining voice, and she chuckles when she sees her father move over to her to give her a big hug. Abby wasn’t far behind and she went over to Lexa instead, who was standing to the back away from Clarke and Jake, and she outstretches her hand to shake Lexa’s.

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Griffin.”

“Ah… just call me Abby dear. No need for formalities with us. Jake and I just like the casual old names. And I have heard a great deal about you Alexandria. Famous photographer and a boss of her own company I presume?” Abby smiles genuinely and Lexa blushes.

“Just Lexa is fine and no. I wish I had my own company but not really. I work for someone. But I hope to be one someday.” Lexa smiles and Abby nods her head before Jake steps in to face Lexa with a big smile.

“Hiya Kid. Didn’t think I’ll forget about you did I?” Jake smirks.

“No sir. Not at all.” Lexa smiles warmly and gives Jake a firm and warm handshake before she too was pulled into a hug.

Lexa knew she was treading on thin water. After she found out the name of Clarke’s father, she put two and two together only to wish that she had never met Clarke in the first place. Jake Griffin, was a well-respected police officer in which he was known to many in his years of service. Nia had spoken of him as well during the times she was dragged in for meetings by Nia, and to have heard his name sent shivers down her spine. Jake would have definitely figured her out and who she was and who did she work for. It wasn’t some secret that she worked for the notorious Nia, but if Jake Griffin was involved, he would incarcerate her for everything that she lived and breathed for. Jake moved away to look her in the eye and Clarke was off with her mother talking before Jake spoke.

“It was brave of you to join us tonight Alexandria. Don’t think I don’t know who you are.” Jake says sternly in a softer tone, making Lexa match up to him.

“You don’t know anything about me. No one does.” Lexa replies before Abby walks over to the two of them.

“Clarke and I are heading to the ladies’ room. Both of you try not to get too hyper over food.” Abby smiles, making Jake and Lexa laugh at her before they left the two of them to chat.

“Oh I know who you are. And if you think you’re going to use my daughter for your boss’s undercover deals, just know I will hunt you down until the ends of the earth and destroy you. What is your game here Alexandria? And what is your purpose with my daughter? So help me if you lie to me, you will be spending the rest of your life in jail.” Jake stated with anger in his tone.

“I think your mistaken sir. I have no business with your daughter, only that I’m helping her to find dates to let her be happy for once in her life. And if you think that I’m using her for my wretched boss, your mistaken. You can call Indra, my close friend and lawyer, who has close relations to the FBI and CIA, and I’m just passing on information to build a case against her because she took the people I love away from me. So help me if you think I am doing Nia’s bidding, then go ahead. Arrest me. Kill me if you must. Because I’m tired of it all.”

Lexa replied in a harsh tone. Jake was taken aback by the sudden tone given to him by Lexa and the way she stood defensively towards him. He didn’t know that Lexa was already building up a case against her employer, not to mention the way she said how her love ones had been taken from her because of Nia. Lexa was a smart woman, Jake knew that, and he knew he should have trusted his wife’s words when she said never to judge a book by its cover. Jake sighs and rubs his chin, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them up again to look at Lexa.

“I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean to put it in such a way. I just want to ensure my daughters safety and that I needed to know what your intentions were. I apologise.” Jake says with finality.

“I assure you Jake… no harm will come to Clarke. She’s a good friend and neighbour and I promise I will find someone good for her to spend the rest of her life with forever. I assure you that. She’s your daughter and she deserve the world more than anything.” Lexa says with a smile.

“I think I already know who she’s going to be with for the rest of her life.”

Jake says and Lexa frowns at his answer. Jake could tell that his daughter would never bring someone over to dinner for the sake of telling her own parents about who she’s with or who she was going to date. No one was that special in Clarke’s heart to bring them over to dinner with. But here Clarke had brought her neighbour whose intentions were pure to heart, was brought along for dinner and Jake knew in his dying heart, that Lexa was the one whom would care for his daughter’s heart. She may have problems with her boss, but Lexa was one he knew would do anything for everyone above all else before saving her own life. Just as Lexa was about to ask, she feels those soft warm hands being placed on her shoulder and Lexa turns around to find Clarke standing with a smile on her face, making Lexa’s heart jump a beat before she returned her own smile.

“You’re not giving her a hard time are you dad?” Clarke eyes her father skeptically.

“Oh no no. I’m being nice and civil. Come on! Let’s eat. Your old man here is starving and could eat a horse plus a cow at the same time.” Jake smirks and gives his daughter a wink before nodding his head at Lexa, their conscience clears with each other.

Abby looks at Jake for answers, and he smiles and nods slightly at her, seeing that Jake has gotten the answers needed for him to know about Lexa’s true intentions before even continuing on the conversation further. But when he saw the way Lexa had looked at his daughter, and the way his daughter looked at Lexa, Jake saw that there was something special happening between the two of them that they both had yet to figure out on their own. They may have been just neighbours and friends, but he knew his daughter well enough to know that she was denying herself the feelings of pursuing someone who was right in front of her that she was too blind to see. Lexa too was denying herself that. He could see the care and concern in her eyes, yet, she had walls built up that any average person could see in front of them.

Jake wondered about her even more about how this woman before him had been suckered into a world of violence and underground dealings that Nia had her hands on so many times over. She had so much blood on her hands of people she had to be taken down. And the fact that Lexa had already beat him to it in taking her down the legal way, he was really impressed. Lexa lived alone and he knew that from her personal details he pulled up, and he was certain she would be their best asset in this case.

“So, both of you, are you two sleeping together or have you both finally established yourselves to be in a relationship?” Abby breaks the silence of the table.

Clarke turns red and groans before looking over to Lexa who was sipping on her wine before she choked on it and started coughing and choking before Clarke smacked her back a couple times.

“Jesus mom! We are just neighbours. Well friends. We’re not dating at all.” Clarke glares at her mother before seeing her dad smirk.

“You two look cute together though. My grandkids sure ought to be cute and adorable like the two of you. I would be the luckiest man alive.” And truth be told, Lexa poured herself another glass of wine and downed the liquid quickly as Clarke covered her face in her palms at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Relax you two. We just thought the two of you were together is all. And you should take it easy on the wine Lexa. Don’t need you being drunk and having an accident if you are driving. Aren’t the two of you dating?” Abby asks with a small smile, trying her best not to pull it into a full-blown smirk.

“NO!” Lexa and Clarke shouted at the same time, drawing the attention of other patrons nearby before going back to their business.

“I meant… no. Ummmmm… I’m just helping Clarke here get back into the dating game and be able to find love on her own terms and be able to have fun as well. Besides, we already have our neighbourly deals and we plan to stick to that.” Lexa says with a blushing tone, and Jake could only smirk.

“It’s true mom. We are just helping each other out, and that I agree Lexa and I have our deals that we made for each other. So let’s just leave things at that?” Clarke eyes her mother incredulously.

“Alright alright fine.”

The conversation continued all throughout dinner at an easy pace, Lexa talking a little about herself as did Clarke about her own life, Jake and Abby smiled at that. Jake knew Lexa let on less than she usually does, knowing her answers were short, sweet and simple, and Clarke noticed that about her neighbour. Lexa was usually easy going when it comes to conversations with her or Raven. But somehow, she knew Lexa was holding herself back as dinner progressed on. As the night came to a close, all four of them stepped out into the street, Abby hugging her daughter and saying some last words while Jake pulled Lexa into a big bear hug.

“I’ll contact Indra and see how far she has gotten into your case. But if there is development, don’t hesitate to call me and will get you out of this mess. Love is right before you and you deserve the world too.” Jake whispers into her ears before moving away and Lexa eyes him.

“Yes sir.”

“Just Jake.” Jake smiles and Lexa nods before Clarke came over to stand beside Lexa.

“Goodnight you two. And travel safe.” Abby says to the girls before waving at them and getting into the car to drive away.

“You’ re not mad at me for dragging you to this dinner right?” Clarke gives a childish smile and Lexa laughs.

“No Clarke. It was nice for a change.” Lexa smiles and Clarke giggles.

“Come on. We can have some drinks back at my place if you want.” Clarke walks over to the car and Lexa trudges along behind like a cute puppy.

“I get to pick the movie though!”

“Alright you big puppy. Can’t believe my neighbour is a dork.” Clarke laughs and shakes her head.

“I know. And you dig it.” Lexa winks and Clarke blushes.

Truth be told, Clarke knew she was falling hard for her neighbour. And it was a dangerous thing for all she knew, Lexa might not be into her. Clarke had to settle down the warm fuzzy feelings running around in her heart, knowing there was no way she could fall in love with her neighbour that she never knew about before, and that Lexa had too many walls built up, she didn’t know how she could break them. And in her mind, perhaps Lexa only saw her as a friend, as a neighbour in need of help. Her sister was already dating her best friend, and Lexa said she didn’t date anyone to her knowledge. Clarke pushed aside those feelings, hoping that someone else would come by and steal her heart away.

Even if her heart ached to be with the woman she has now grown to love.

* * *

 

“Alexandria has been avoiding her duties. And I don’t like the way she’s been giving my models problems. The last update I received was her running out of her apartment to avoid them.” Nia drummed her fingers on the table.

“You do realise mother, she is not interested in your devious plans. For all you know, she already approached the cops to let them know how shit of an employer she has. Not to mention you had her mother turned into a lifeless vegetable that is waiting to be pulled the plug on…”

Roan stood to the side of his mother’s office, clearly annoyed at his mother’s outrage. He pitied the woman he had known and still does, his mother’s shady dealings to sell drugs beyond her current line of work and becoming the largest distributor in the United States, made her believe in her own little world that she was untouchable. He scratched his chin as he watched his mother fuming at her desk, signing off papers before looking at him. He despised her with all his heart and he was doing his own things behind his mother’s back.

“She needs to be thought a lesson again. She was smart in keeping her sister away where we can’t touch her and I really want to give her a good scare. Maybe… we could bring her in.” Nia smiled devilishly.

“And you think bringing Lexa in would do any good? The last time you did, she basically outlasted you and ended up in the hospital for a month. She’s accustomed to pain. She has no one in her life and pretty much hate you beyond your wildest dreams. What could you possibly do to break her?”

“Oh… I know what I am going to do. Her dear darling ex-lover took off on her and left her heartbroken because I made her a deal. Putting her back in the picture and giving her a high price to bring Lexa in would break her. The ultimate betrayal. I want her to suffer for not doing my biddings. She didn’t do as told to arrange the shipments of the new Narcotic drugs and with the FBI and CIA on our tails, she deserves to be punished.” Nia seethed.

“And what makes you think Costia would be of any use to her? That woman is long gone. She’s living another life away from everything and you think Costia would come back?” Roan eyed his mother.

Nia snickered before pressing a button on her computer. Roan watched as one of his mother’s security personnel walks into the room with a box in his hand, placing it on the table with a blank expression. Nia nudged her head in the direction of the box that was now residing on her table, and Roan stepped over to open the lid, making his stomach churn at the sight of its contents. Sealed in a bag was a decapitated bag that had been kept frozen and preserved for a long time, and it was the one and only head that he had ever seen in a really long time. Costia’s head. And he connected the dots. Costia never wanted to leave Lexa. His mother murdered her in cold blood.

“Lexa will be so happy to be reunited with her lover that never came back home. And when she gets this beautiful present, she will come running to me, and that’s when my plan will work. And I can have her once and for all. Besides, when her gallery preview happens in two months, she will bound to show up and from there, I will put it all in play. And you, my useless son, can help me get her.”

Nia smiled to herself, as if a mad woman gone completely insane to the max, Roan feared the worst of what could possibly be. He feared everything. Lexa was his getaway ticket to freedom. She had him on the list as an innocent man with one of her friends who was a lawyer and someone who worked closely to the law. Indra was her name as what Lexa had told him. He didn’t want to deal with his mother anymore and he couldn’t bear the thought of destroying Lexa, who had helped him in so many ways, he couldn’t possibly fathom what his mother was willing to do to her.

“What do you need my help for?”

“Oh my son… you will know in time.”

* * *

 

“Please Lexa please… I need your help to find me a model.”

“Like hell I will. My boss is a dick. And a bitch. It’s bad enough as it is that I have to deal with the models she hires for me, worst of all, hiring them for you.” Lexa muses.

Clarke had just opened the door to her apartment, having been in a conversation with Lexa about her art work that she needed the final piece for her showcase, her greatest work yet, but she had no model. They had dinner with Clarke’s parents only just over an hour ago, and now, they were lounging in the living room, talking. Clarke had been persistent on wanting to pay Lexa back for her help, and by ordering pizza and drinking booze was one of their favourite pass times now that they would appreciate when either of them had finished work. However, Clarke still felt a barrier, a wall that was separating the two of them. True, Lexa was smart, beautiful and patient, always smiling and listening to Clarke when she talked about her art, her likes and dislikes, and their friendship had grown to a whole new level. She already saw Lexa naked, what more did she need to be ashamed or embarrassed about?

“Well… if you’re not going to give me one of your models, then I want you to be my model!”

Lexa was sipping on her wine when Clarke had mentioned her to become her model, and she choked on her drink, making Clarke hit her back continuously. Lexa recovered from her little coughing fit and turned to look at Clarke. Her blue eyes that danced in the room where the fireplace was going had Lexa taking a moment to look at her beautiful features. Lexa admitted to her heart that she felt the same rush that she once had with her long gone lover, the way it would beat faster, how her belly would do somersaults as she grew more and more attached to the women she was no beginning to fall deeply in love with. Love. A word she had stopped using when her heart was broken beyond repair. Yet, here she was, her heart mending slowly bit by bit as Clarke had stumbled into her life. Or rather, she had stumbled into Clarke’s life.

Clarke wondered what Lexa was thinking about, the way she stared into her so deeply, making Clarke step up in bravery and approach Lexa. She took each step slowly, her heart picking up pace with every step she took, until they were merely less than an inch apart. Lexa on the other hand realised that Clarke was inching her way closer, making her heart race, and her palms began to sweat for her nervousness began to settle in. Clarke was up to something and she didn’t know what Clarke had in mind… but god was she hot. Her golden locks of hair, her eyes, her soft and smooth features. But what Lexa caught in those blue eyes was pure lush and hunger. A primal want and need that swirled around in her eyes, making Lexa curl her toes for the sudden rush of heat that flooded her instantly was threatening to spill out of her in ways she knew would make her vulnerable beyond any means.

Clarke could feel Lexa’s ragged breath against her lips, and the tension building between the two of them was undeniably strong. Clarke’s eyes lingered in between those soft lush lips to Lexa’s forest green eyes and back, all the while Lexa was doing the same. The attraction between the two was undeniably there, and in the heat and time of the moment, Lexa surged forward, her lips combining with Clarke’s. Lexa didn’t know what overcame her, but her heart had burst into flames of pure desire and want, and Clarke felt all the more the same. The energy that sparked between the two of them erupted into fireworks, and both woman pressed into each other, relishing in the closeness and the taste of alcohol on each other’s lips.

It felt so surreal, so alive, both Clarke and Lexa separated to catch a breath before delving back into a heated kiss. Was this what true love felt like when you feel something for someone in a short period of time? It was one question the two of them had for each other, yet held back as Clarke ran her tongue along Lexa’s lips, eliciting a soft moan from Lexa before giving entry to Clarke. Tongues clashed for a battle of dominance, saliva’s mixing to combine into a thick and heavy set of heat and want before they separated, leaning their heads against each other, their chest panting hard.

“Will you be my model?” Clarke whispered heavily.

“As you wish Clarke.”

And Clarke smiled, knowing her heart was set for someone she already fell in love with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry took so long to update! It has been crazy busy and it’s taking me forever to write cause I’m tired from work. So bear with my really slow updates! Will be updating the rest soon. Thanks for your patience guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So yes this is something new for those of you who have been following my other stories. You know how it goes for me, always into the fun romantic and hilarious side before I pull out the guns and start shooting away. But yes, this is going to be a funny fic and I promise no dramatic angst where someone is about to die or blah blah blah. I'm not that mean this time. So hope you guys enjoy this, if not, i'll leave it as a one shot. :) hope you guys love it.


End file.
